E se Harry tivesse que voltar ao passado? HIATUS
by gisllaine farias
Summary: fanfic parada por tempo indeterminado.
1. A missão

**Resumo / Trailer**:

"Há coisas que são importantes, mesmo que não queiramos fazê-las. Ou quão perigosas sejam."

Numa época distante...

O que há de errado com você, garoto?

Uma ajuda desnecessária... Ou nem tanto assim...

Não queria que você estivesse aqui, é perigoso!

Salvando pessoas amadas...

-Corra! Não há outro jeito! CORRA!

Como conviver sem revelar tal segredo?

-De que época vocês vieram? Vocês falam tão diferente de nós!

Ao mesmo tempo divertido...

-Seus pais é uma comédia!

Ao mesmo tempo triste...

-É ruim vê-los brigar, não acha?

Convivendo com traidores...

-Estou com fome!

-Cala a boca, Rabicho!

Mas há um jeito de ajudar...

-Estamos com você, garoto!

Tornando-os responsáveis...

-Nunca imaginei que falaria isso a sério!

Revelando os amores improváveis...

-É impossível! Eu e ele? – perguntaram juntas.

Impedindo inimigos...

-Você nunca mais fará suas maldades a partir de hoje!

Claro, há felicidades em meio de tudo...

-Jamais pensei ser tão feliz assim...

E um final pacifico e feliz...

-Missão cumprida, hora de partir!

Capitulo 1:

A missão

Havia passado um ano e meio desde a queda de Lord Voldemort, ou se é que ele era digno de ser chamado de Lord. O mundo bruxo estava feliz, os comersais da morte em Azkaban, Kingsley era ministro e ninguém poderia administrar o ministério melhor que tal. Hogwarts estava sob direção de McGonagall e Harry era, ainda, muito comentado pelos jornais bruxos, seu nome, o de Rony, Hermione e Neville estavam nos sapos de chocolate. Toda a admiração que Harry nunca gostara de ter havia dobrado de tamanho. A varinha Anciã estava em seu lugar, no tumulo de Dumbledore, a Pedra da ressurreição estava enterrada em algum ponto da floresta, pois com a manada de Centauros ela foi soterrada no solo da mata. A capa estava, ainda, tento muita utilidade para Harry.

Estava, durante todo esse um ano e meio, morando na Toca. Havia sido os melhores dias, os melhores meses da sua vida, vivendo com sua "família". Dédalo Diggle e Hestia Jones tinham buscado seus tios, e agora estavam mais tranqüilos vivendo sem preocupação em Surrey. Há pouco tempo tinha pedido permissão para seus tios, para poder buscar todos os restos dos seus pertences, que, milagrosamente, eles não tinham jogado fora. E há um ano e quatro meses atrás, tinha pedido para o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley para poder namorar Gina com o consentimento deles, que fora concedido quase imediatamente após seus engasgos de vergonha. O clima na Toca ainda não era o mesmo, Jorge andava melancólico com a morte do irmão gêmeo, mas aos poucos estava recuperando a viva alegria. Estivera tão desanimado que nem tirar uma com a cara de Harry ele conseguiu tirar, quando o garoto engasgou-se ao pedir Gina em namoro.

Sr. Weasley agora era o braço direito do Ministro, e agora era bem mais aceito com seu cargo. Os Weasley não foram mais chamados de "traidores de sangue" e o mundo bruxo estava feliz o mais possível, todos agora viviam tranqüilamente graças ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Porém, Harry estava ajudando Gina na cozinha em um dia claro, enquanto Hermione e Rony brincavam com Teddy na sala. O garotinho tinha se afeiçoado tanto a Harry e Gina que algumas vezes chegava a chamá-lo de pai e Gina de mãe, que olhavam-no com o coração apertado. Sra. Weasley estava dando comida para as galinhas quando o patrono do senhor Weasley entrou pela casa, parando na sala, mas de lá do quintal, ela pôde ouvir.

"Kingsley está vindo comigo, assunto urgente com Harry"

E a doninha se desfez tão rapidamente quanto apareceu.

Os jovens se entreolharam apreensivos e logo a Sra. Weasley entrou afobada na sala.

-O que será que... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida com o estalido de desaparatação do Marido e do Ministro.

-Dia Molly! – cumprimentou a voz grave de Kingsley antes mesmo de todos ali o verem claramente.

-Olá, Ministro. – respondeu ela. – Arthur?

-Molly. – retornou ele, sorrindo, mas um pouco preocupado. -Olá, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina. – continuou ele, sem prestar atenção nos olhares interrogativos da esposa.

-Harry. – cumprimentou Kingsley. Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Weasley, Granger, Srta. Weasley. – continuou cumprimentando.

-Kingsley tem um assunto muito importante para tratar com você, Harry. Por isso ele veio comigo hoje, após o trabalho. - o Sr. Weasley foi explicando, mais para a esposa do que para os garotos que estavam ali.

-Muito bem. – pigarreou Kingsley. – Temo que você possa achar isso um absurdo Harry, mas infelizmente não são apenas rumores. – Harry olhou-o estranho, porém, o ministro continuou falando. – Temo também que você poderá não aceitar o que vou lhe propor, porém é de extremo perigo que estou falando. - Harry olhou desconfiado, trocando olhares com os amigos. Molly estava intrigada, e Arthur abaixara a cabeça, apenas escutando. -Lucio Malfoy e Rodolfo Lestrange, - continuou ele. – estavam em Azkaban, como você mesmo sabe. – Harry concordou. – porém, os guardas me disseram que estavam murmurando durante o sono como algo de "voltar ao passado" repetidamente.

- O que você quis dizer com "estavam"? – perguntou Harry, cauteloso.

-Eu quis dizer que, acho que você não leu o Profeta esta manha, por isso não sabe, Rodolfo e Lucio fugiram de Azkaban anteontem à noite. – respondeu o ministro, cabisbaixo. Ficou frustrado de repente. – O problema é que eles infiltraram no ministério e conseguiram roubar alguns vira-tempos e duas varinhas que estavam em uma redoma, que foram varinhas de quem estava em Azkaban. E como voce sabia, não quebrávamos mais varinhas, e guardávamos na redoma. E eles pegaram de volta as que lhes pertenciam.

Harry ficou em silencio, esperando pelo pior.

Kingsley fez uma cara de que a verdade ainda era dolorosa, e de que algum jeito ia deixar Harry estupefato. E ele já estava se preparando para isso.

-Eles querem – Kingsley voltou a falar, com o rosto martirizado. – Eu sei que é um risco, mas eles estão dispostos a correr, e eu também estou, Harry.

-Fale de uma vez, Ministro. – retrucou Harry, mais friamente do que tinha planejado.

-Eles querem voltar ao passado, na época de seus pais, para poder destruí-los lá. E salvar seus parceiros, Comersais da Morte, e principalmente, seu Lord, para jamais serem destruídos. –terminou ele, olhando minuciosamente para Harry. – Não contente com isso, querem destruir Dumbledore no passado também, assim como dominar o ministério como fizeram à dois anos atrás.

O silencio foi estabelecido naquele lugar. Ninguém queria falar, ninguém tinha o que falar. E o primeiro a cortar o silencio foi o Sr. Weasley.

-A única solução, Harry, é que você e mais alguém volte ao passado para poder te ajudar a parar esses seguidores fervorosos. Se nossos cálculos e rumores estiverem certos, eles já estão em viagem para o passado. E como todo o mundo sabe, voce é o único que poderia derrotá-lo. Novamente. No passado, presente e no futuro. Seu destino é livre das artes das trevas. Não há outra esperança a não ser voce e mais alguém ir também, para lhe ajudar.

-Não quero que ninguém se arrisque. – murmurou Harry.

-Imaginei que dissesse isso. – ironizou Rony. – Sem essa, Harry, um de nós vai com você.

-Você precisa de nossa ajuda. – completou Hermione. – Foi assim no passado, vai ser assim agora. Ou no passado mais longe.

Gina ficou em silencio, ela já tinha um plano.

-Não quero que vocês se machuquem, não quero perder vocês no passado! – esbravejou Harry, nervoso.

-Harry. – chamou Kingsley – sei que não sou o ideal para lhe dizer isso, mas quanto mais união, melhor é a força para vence-los. Como diria Dumbledore: Você tem um poder que eles não tem: o amor.

Harry sentiu raiva de Kingsley. Não tinha a menos pretensão de ouvir os discursos apaixonados dele que não devia ir sem alguém, mas não suportaria perder mais alguém de sua "família", porém não falou mais nada.

-Bom, se decidir alguma coisa, estarei em meu gabinete, no 2º andar do Ministério. – completou Kingsley, dando um breve aceno de despedida, saindo em direção ao jardim, e aparatando.


	2. Coisas que não queremos fazer,

Capitulo 2:

Coisas que não queremos fazer, mas fazemos por obrigação.

Harry ficou estupefato por um instante. Jamais passara-lhe pela cabeça que poderia voltar atrás no tempo tão longe assim. Vira-tempos podiam voltar algumas horas, ou talvez dias, mas não anos, décadas. Discutira com Hermione, com Rony, Gina, Sr. Weasley, e apenas Sra. Weasley ficou ao seu lado, dizendo que não era necessário ingressar nessa jornada, porém, não sabendo como, decidiu que ele iria, e Gina ao seu encalço, até no ultimo momento, infernizou-o para ELA ir com ele. E não sabendo como também, tinha autorizado-a para ir com ele.

-EU sou sua namorada, e sou EU quem deve ir com voce, Harry. – esbravejou ela, quando mais uma vez ele disse que ia sozinho.

-Você não vai, Gina. – retrucaram ele e Sra. Weasley.

-Sou maior de idade! – reclamou ela. – E sou sua namorada, Harry, decido POR MIM se vou ou NÃO! Formei-me em Hogwarts e fui treinada por voce quando tinha apenas 14 anos.

-Você não precisa ir, querido. – disse Sra. Weasley docemente para Harry. – Não sabemos nem se é verdade que eles voltaram para o passado.

-Ele voltaram, Molly - respondeu o Sr. Weasley antes de Harry. – Foi confirmado por feitiços. Eles voltaram. – ele repetiu. A mulher ficou em silencio.

-Não quero te perder, Gina. – murmurou Harry, calmo, antes de dar as costas e sair da cozinha para a sala. Porém, sente um puxão no braço esquerdo.

-Venha aqui, Harry. – murmurou Gina baixo, mas letal. Sem mais, ele teve de segui-la, pois ela estava arrastando-o.

Ao entrar no quarto da menina, sente os lábios dela apertados contra o seu, com uma urgência anormal. Sem defesas, ele se entregou ao beijo, sentindo esquecer de todos os seus problemas. Nela encontrava paz de espírito.

Após um tempo, ela o liberta, deixando-o sem fôlego.

-Me deixe ir com voce, Harry. – pediu ela, manhosa, abraçando-o e aninhando em seu peito como uma gata. – Por favor?

Harry suspira, abriu a boca para contra-argumentar.

-Shiii. – murmura ela, pondo o dedo na boca dele. – Eu não agüentaria ficar sem voce aqui, sabendo que a cada segundo eu poderia perder voce para sempre. Já sei tudo o que voce passou e sei que passará novamente se voltar ao passado. Por favor, não faça isso comigo. – pediu ela, com voz chorosa.

-Eu não conseguiria levar voce, sabendo que por minha causa eu poderia te perder, ou voce sair com algum machucado. – disse ele, afagando as madeixas ruivas. – Nem que seja um arranhãzinho, eu me culparia para sempre.

-Pelo menos eu estaria ao seu lado, vendo-o vivo, me alegrando ao vê-lo sorrir. – retornou ela. Harry ficou sem palavras, como não havia acostumado com o jeito de Gina, que ela sempre conseguia o que queria? Mais uma vez, foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por um beijo dela, desta vez mais calma e persuasiva. No fim, ela soltou-o e sentou na cama.

-Então, vai me deixar ir? – perguntou ela, sapeca.

-Tenho outra opção?

-Não. Nem contra-argumento.

-É loucura. Você não devia…

-Cala a boca, Harry. – ela sorriu de canto.

E agora, estavam em frente a porta no Ministério em que se lia: Ministro da Magia: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley vinha acompanhado de um homem louro. Ao chegar mais perto, Harry reconheceu-o com Gilderoy Lockharte, ex-professor de DCAT.

-Harry! – chamou Kingsley do começo do corredor.

-Harry Potter? – perguntou o loiro, incerto.

-Olá, professor. – cumprimentou Harry e Gina. No entanto o professor não disse nada. Harry identificou uma ponta de acusação em seu olhar, mas não a sentiu, pois o homem que estava em sua frente iria tirar sua memória se não fosse a varinha quebrada de Rony. Gina fez uma cara amargurada, pois o professor acarretou lembranças que ela queria ocultar.

-Gilderoy, se puder fazer-me um favor... – pediu Kingsley, - eu preciso conversar a sós com estes jovens aqui. – e apontou para Harry e Gina. O professor assentiu para Kingsley, porém lançou um olhar acusativo a Harry, que olhou-o indiferente.

-Bem, - chamou Kingsley - vamos entrar. – e abriu a porta de madeira. – Desde que sai hoje pela manha da Toca, já imaginava que você viria até mim. Você possui um dom que poucos preservam: a coragem de dar a vida por pessoas amadas. Você possui a coragem de fazer o que lhe alcançar. – o ministro suspirou. Harry lançou um olhar impaciente para o ministro. – Bem, este envelope – ele pegou um envelope grosso, como aquele que vem de Hogwarts. Nele estava lacrado e anexado uma fita vermelha, que ia desbotando na ponta. – explica tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, desde que seus pais casaram-se. Graças a Merlin, fui afortunado com a confiança de Dumbledore para me contar tal história, que você entregará a Dumbledore da época de seus pais. E este pergaminho separado é para você dar a Dumbledore de seu sexto ano. Mas primeiro precisamos aparatar em Hogwarts.

-Não se pode aparatar para Hogwarts. – respondeu Harry automaticamente. Foram tantas as vezes que ouvira Hermione falar isso que julgou o Ministro um idiota por não saber isso. E ele via furos nesse plano.

-Porém pedi a Minerva para retirar do corredor onde fica seu escritório. Iremos direto para lá. Ela já sabe de todo o plano e não fará nenhuma objeção, assim como não fez quando eu disse para ela a situação em que nos encontramos. – continuou ele, como se Harry não tivesse interrompido-o.

Sem mais nenhum argumento, eles saíram do ministério para aparatar de uma rua qualquer ali perto. Ao aparatar, Harry se lembrou que fazia um ano e meio que não aparecia em Hogwarts. A saudade de estudar em seu primeiro lar bateu, porém não pôde pensar muito, pois a escuridão e sufoco da aparatação tomou conta de seus pensamentos.

Antes mesmo do sufoco passar, Harry ouviu a voz irritada de McGonagall.

-Agora não, Pirraça. Harry Potter tem uma missão para fazer. – ela bufou com algo que o poltergeist devolveu. – Não. Não vai poder falar com ele agora. Agora SAIA. – ordenou ela, e nem mesmo Pirraça era capaz de desobedecer. – Graças a Merlin, achei que não viria mais. – reclamou ela.

-Boa Tarde Minerva. –respondeu Kingsley, sorrindo.

-Tarde, Kingsley. – retornou ela. – Vamos logo Potter, preciso voltar com a proteção do castelo, antes que algum maluco descubra. – sua voz era irritada, tão semelhante da voz que ela usava com Umbridge. Harry sorriu internamente. Naquele ano, McGonagall tinha se tornado a sua professora predileta.

-Muito bem então, Harry. – chamou Kingsley. – Coloque este vira-tempo. – Harry colocou a correntinha dourada em seu pescoço e por uma fração de segundo ele considerou girar a ampulheta sem Gina, porém ele sabia que Kingsley conjuraria outro de tamanho poder igual para transportá-la atrás dele. Relutante, colocou a armadilha no pescoço da garota também.

-Bem, tudo está certo... – confirmou McGonagall, olhando estranho para ele. Mais uma vez, ele viu a mascara rude da professora cair e mostrar a mulher carinhosa que havia ali. Olhava-o como se fosse algum parente próximo que iria mudar-se de cidade para nunca mais voltar.

-Sim. – confirmou Kingsley. – Já pode partir Harry, e tome muito cuidado. Boa viajem e Boa Sorte. Creio que irá precisar dela sempre ao seu lado, a Sorte. Espero que consiga fazer realmente tudo direito. Confiamos o mundo bruxo em suas mãos. – Um brilho prepassou no olhar de Kingsley, fosse esperança ou fosse qualquer outra coisa, Harry queria acreditar que eles confiavam nele e em Gina. E ele, com certeza, sabia que iam fazer o que pudessem para reverter esta situação.

Deixaram para trás uma Sra. Weasley chorosa e reclamona, uma Hermione relutante, Rony pesaroso e Sr. Weasley como se tivesse perdido membros de seu próprio corpo. Harry tornava a lembrar deles cada vez que mais e mais pessoas passavam por eles, retornando cada vez mais para trás, para um futuro-passado desconhecido. Parecia que nunca mais iam parar de retornar quando pararam de repente. Quando deram por si, estavam no mesmo corredor, só que agora vazio. Harry achou até que não tinham conseguido voltar quando viu a si mesmo e Gina debaixo da arvore perto da faia do lago, pela janela do corredor.

-Estamos no tempo certo, Harry? – perguntou Gina, preocupada.

-Acho que sim, vejo a mim mesmo ali, e você, com 15 anos. – murmurou ele.

-Então vamos, temos que ir conversar com Dumbledore. – chamou ela. Caminharam no corredor, porém não sabiam a senha. Mas não precisou, pois naquele instante, Dumbledore ia saindo de seu escritório.

-Professor. – chamou Harry a atenção do senhor.

-Harry? – Dumbledore olhou-o estranho. O Harry daquela época ali era mais magro e não tinha feições de homem como o Harry ali em sua frente. Nem Gina, aquele rosto de mulher.

-Precisamos conversar, professor. – interveio Gina. –Será que podemos...

-Claro. – cortou o professor, fazendo um gesto para que subisse para seu escritório, ainda desconfiado.

-Professor. – disse Harry assim que sentaram na cadeira em frente o diretor. – Viemos de dois anos e meio a frente.

O diretor arregalou os olhos de descrença.

-Como disse?- perguntou ele, atônito.

Passaram meia hora explicando, basicamente, o que aconteceu após sua morte, e o que havia descoberto até "aquele dia" de manha.

-Hmm... – compreendeu o professor. – Então Lucio e Rodolfo pretendem fazer isso mesmo? Ousado, posso assim dizer...

-Professor, - chamou Harry mais uma vez. – Kingsley mandou-lhe entregar isto. – E passou-lhe o pergaminho menor, e Dumbledore pôs-se a ler no mesmo instante. Após dez minutos, ele terminou de ler.

-Bem, Harry, isto me ajudou a entender melhor o que você acabou me explicando. – o professor estudou-os por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Creio que seja, mesmo, o único modo de não deixar que isto aconteça. É realmente uma loucura, porém Kingsley está certo: Há coisas que são importantes, mesmo que não queiramos fazê-las. Ou quão perigosas sejam. Portanto, acho melhor conjurar o buraco-portal que ele menciona na carta para faze-los retornar décadas no passado. Primeiramente, tenho de olhar em minhas anotações diárias.

-Anotações diárias? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

-É tipo como um diário, se assim a Srta. preferir. – respondeu o professor.

Ele vasculhou suas coisas, achando ali, um diário pequeno, mas parecia conter tudo o que ele precisava. Abriu e virou varias paginas, tantas que nem parecia que cabiam no pequenino livro.

-Me parece que... – começou o diretor. – desde que Tiago e Sirius começaram a estudar, meu escritório vivia cheio. Eles estavam praticamente todos os dias lá, ou senão os professores reclamando deles, principalmente Filch, que tinha acabado de entrar para zelador da escola e nunca tinha visto desordeiros de tanta capacidade assim. – ele continuou examinando as folhas com um sorriso saudoso, mas foi interrompido por Harry.

-Como o senhor tem um caderno anotado todos os dias da sua vida?

-Creio que eu sempre soube, ou palpitei, que algo desse tipo ia acontecer. Como sempre, meus palpites dão certo. – respondeu o professor. Mas vendo a confusão de Harry e Gina, completou. – Que alguém, algum dia precisasse voltar ao passado.

Dumbledore continuou folheando, até que parou em uma.

-Ah – exclamou ele, excitado. – Parece que encontrei uma. – Harry e Gina olharam rapidamente para ele. – Exatamente no dia dos NOM's deles. Sua mãe, seu pai, Remo, Sirius, Tonks... Todos estão fazendo prova enquanto eu estou sozinho em meu escritório. Vocês sairão no meu escritório. Previno que vão me assustar, porém, sabem que eu sou compreensivo, então dê esta carta que está em seu bolso, Harry, sem falar nada e com bastante cautela, e me entregue antes que eu faça algo do qual me arrependa. Você pegou o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa de Invisibilidade?

Harry olhou em pânico para Gina. Esquecera os dois! Porém ela mantinha a expressão serena.

-Eu peguei, diretor. – respondeu ela, e Harry soube que ela era a pessoa ideal para ir com ele, apesar do medo. – Peguei também o espelho de duas faces quebrado, assim como alguns pertences menores meus e do Harry que precisaríamos.

-Ótimo. – disse Dumbledore, agora se concentrando. Pegou a varinha, que Harry conheceu como a Anciã, e ele começou a murmurar meia dúzia de palavras. O portal que ele conjurou era um buraco arroxeado, muito escuro, como se seu escritório tivesse uma falha no meio. Harry olhou estranho para aquele buraco. Parecia que via vultos lá dentro.

Com o portal buraco-negro conjurado, Dumbledore deu-lhe a ultima instrução.

-Harry, por favor, não faça nada precipitado. – Harry tomou isso como um aviso, para não dizer nada, mas logo pensou em Rabicho e então entendeu o que o professor quis dizer.

-Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, antes de dar as mãos para Gina e entrarem juntos no buraco estranho. Dumbledore continuou olhando por onde passaram, quando cada vez mais o buraco estranho ia encolhendo. Uma vez conjurado, quando quisessem voltar, era só darem as mãos e pensarem juntos para voltar. Sabia que seu "eu" do passado ia lhes falar, por isso não se importou em dar a instrução. Harry era um grande homem, um grande garoto corajoso.

No buraco, ele via vultos, ele sentia que tudo estava pressionado para dentro de si mesmo, como se seus olhos fosse entrar crânio adentro, seus ouvidos taparam, sua voz não saía ao chamar Gina. Desesperadamente, apertou mais as mãos na dela, que retribuiu parecendo que sentia o mesmo que ele. Horrivelmente, aquilo pareceu durar horas, talvez meses, ele não saberia dizer.

Quando sentiu que tudo aliviava, abriu os olhos. Diferente da aparatação, essa espécie de portal permitia-os de ver as coisas tomando formas vagarosamente, até que, como se tivesse pisado em falso, estava de pé, em frente a um Dumbledore bem mais jovem do que aquele que ele conheceu, assustado e já empunhando a varinha.

Harry não disse nada, assim como o Dumbledore de 25 anos futuros o disse para fazer. Entregou a carta ao Dumbledore, que não relaxou a varinha, porém, começou a ler a carta rapidamente. Desconfortáveis, Gina e Harry olhavam para todos os cantos da sala menos para a varinha do diretor. Ele parecia mais intimidante com a varinha na mão. A todo o momento, ele olhava desconfiado para os dois, por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e do pergaminho.

Após um grande espaço de tempo, ele relaxou a posição, sentado-se em sua poltrona atrás da escrivaninha.

Quando ele terminou de ler, as pernas de Harry já estavam doloridas de tanto ficar em pé. Como se soubesse, Dumbledore tomou a palavra.

-Sentem-se. – ordenou, sendo obedecido sem pedir duas vezes. Sorrindo, Dumbledore perguntou. – Então você é filho de Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter?

-Sim, senhor. – respondeu Harry, nervoso.

-E você, filha de Arthur Weasley e Molly Prewett, que terminaram os estudos há dois anos atrás?

Gina concordou com a cabeça, notavelmente nervosa também.

-Sempre acreditei que Tiago acabaria se casando com a Lily. – murmurou Dumbledore mais para si do que para os dois ali. – Muito bem, esta carta já me explicou tudo, Harry, desde o dia em que seus pais se casaram, até o que seria ontem, quando descobriram sobre Malfoy e Lestrange. O problema é que, como você e Tiago são muito parecidos, teremos que explicar algumas coisas para ele. Não, não contar-lhe a história toda, isso abalaria seu pai. – respondeu Dumbledore ao olhar inquisitivo dos dois. – Porém, podemos contar alguma parte e omitir algumas partes. – terminou Dumbledore, pensativo.

-Nós vamos passar como alunos de intercâmbio? – perguntou Gina. – Seremos selecionados novamente?

-Creio que para omitir algumas partes, sim. – respondeu o professor. –Isso vai ser interessante. – terminou ele, ainda pensativo.

Naquela tarde, eles passaram conversando e planejando como seria o dia de amanha.


	3. Conhecendo a verdadeira familia

Capitulo três:

Conhecendo a verdadeira família.

À noite, Harry e Gina resolveram ir dormir na Sala Precisa, e esta tomou forma de grande quarto, com todas as roupas que eles precisavam para estudar ali em Hogwarts. Todos os matérias que eles precisariam para acompanhar os pais nas salas. A sorte deles é que eles tinham uma semana para fazer amizade com os pais de Harry antes de iniciar as férias. Harry faria de tudo para conseguir a confiança de seu pai para poder passar as férias ao seu lado, protegendo-o.

Harry nem tinha reparado que a cama deles era de casal, só reparando quando foi se deitar.

-Gina... – começou ele, olhando para ela e para a cama.

-Shii. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Dorme logo, Harry. – ela sorriu, e puxou-o para deitar com ela. Dormiram assim, a noite toda, abraçados. Com certeza, a melhor noite de Harry.

No outro dia de manha, ainda tinha prova para os marotos, porém havia café da manha, e seria no café da manha que eles seriam "selecionados" para as casas. Como Harry não tinha mais a alma de Voldemort colado em sua alma, ele desconfiava que dessa vez a seleção iria ser justa.

Porém, antes do café da manha, Dumbledore mandou chamar os marotos e as meninas no escritório para explicar tudo antes de Tiago entrar em confronto com o filho.

No salão comunal da Grifinória, prontos pra saírem para tomar café...

Lily e suas amigas vinham descendo as escadas, e os marotos estavam esperando-as no sofá perto da lareira. Ao apontar na escada, Lily percebe que Tiago solta um dos seus famosos sorrisos, e já revira os olhos, dando um bufo. E pensar que ainda tinha exame de DCAT naquele dia e o idiota já estava sorrindo, ao invés de estar estudando.

-Oi Lily! – cumprimentou ele, recebendo um olhar frio da ruiva. – Bom dia, Lilian! – repetiu ele, falando mais alto ao vê-la passar sem nenhuma resposta.

-É EVANS PRA VOCE, POTTER! – gritou ela em resposta, saindo pelo buraco do retrato com raiva.

Tiago virou-se para os amigos, sorrindo, mas nada disse. Sirius já estava ocupado em olhar minuciosamente para Marlene.

-Olá, McKinnon. – disse ele, sedutoramente.

-Oi Black. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom. Sem mais nada pra dizer, ela saiu atrás de Lily. Tonks sorriu para Remo, que retribuiu tímido. Tonks começou a fitar Remo, sem prestar atenção por onde andava, e acabou tropeçando na mesa de centro que tinha no salão. Falando um ou dois palavrões, saiu atrás das amigas, quase correndo, com os cabelos vermelhos de vergonha. Sirius deu uma gargalhada da prima.

-Tonks é tão desastrada! – comentou ele, ainda rindo. Porém, McGonagall entrou na sala.

-Potter, Black, Lupin, o diretor quer vê-los. Se não estiverem ocupados, sugiro que subam agora. – disse ela, enérgica. Os marotos se entreolharam, mas Tiago quem perguntou.

-E o Pedro? Ele não precisa ir? – Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

-Não, Pettigrew não precisa ir. – respondeu ela, com um toque de raiva na voz. Os meninos decidiram não discutir e saíram em direção ao escritório do diretor. A professora já sabia de toda a história, pois Dumbledore resolveu contar a todos os professores, para ajuda-los a mentir para os alunos curiosos.

-O que vocês fizeram dessa vez? – perguntou Remo, irritado e cansado ao mesmo tempo.

-Nada. – responderam os dois em uníssono, deixando Remo mais desconfiado ainda.

-Sei... – resmungou Remo. – Por causa de vocês, eu também levo... – reclamou ele.

Sirius decidiu não retrucar. Remo não estava com bom humor visto que a lua cheia estava chegando, e era perigoso para ele próprio se o lobo lembrasse disso na transformação e decidisse se vingar.

Ao entrar na sala do diretor, eles se estranham.

-Potter/Lily? – perguntaram os dois. – O que a Lily ta fazendo aqui, Dumby? – continuou Tiago.

Harry e Gina olhavam a cena de cima das escadas, sorrindo ao ver os dois perto dele. Porém, Harry foi avisado para não falar para nenhum deles que era filho deles, para não adiantar o futuro, ou retardar, pois do jeito que Lilian Evans era em relação a Tiago Potter, uma palavra sequer podia por tudo a perder. Harry teria que esperar vê-los namorando para poder contar a verdade.

-Estou aqui porque Dumbledore pediu Potter. Não que voce tenha a ver com isso. – respondeu ela com grosseria.

-Bem. – cortou Dumbledore, a briga dos dois. – Temos um assunto muito importante...

-Manda a ver Dumby, a gente agüenta. – brincou Sirius, cortando Dumbledore. McGonagall pigarreou pela falta de educação de Sirius. Harry sorriu com o padrinho.

-Desculpe. – murmurou Sirius sem graça.

-Há duas pessoas que vieram do futuro para essa escola... – começou o diretor.

-Do futuro? – perguntaram todos os outros, McGonagall bufou de raiva.

-Sim, do futuro. Mais ou menos 25 anos do futuro. – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente. – Porém, vieram um garoto e uma garota. O problema é que o garoto é demais parecido com você, Tiago, e a garota é também parecida com você, Lily. O garoto é parente seu, Tiago, vindo de uma geração a frente. – omitiu Dumbledore. – Portanto, eu quero que você, quando as pessoas lhe perguntarem, responda que ele é seu primo, filho do irmão do seu pai, e veio de uma escola de bruxaria longe daqui. A garota também, porém todos sabem que sua mãe é ruiva, Tiago, e fazemos de conta que ela é irmã da sua mãe. Eles vieram do futuro por uma missão perigosa, e assim que completarem, eles voltarão para o futuro novamente, e aos poucos vocês irão esquecer deles. Alguma pergunta?

Demoraram um pouco para assimilar o que Dumbledore tinha acabado de falar para eles. Porém a reação foi exagerada.

-Podemos vê-los? – perguntou Tiago e Lilian.

-Eles estão aqui? – perguntou Tonks.

-O que eles são realmente de nós? – perguntou Sirius.

-De que ano eles vieram? – perguntou Marlene.

-O que eles vão fazer aqui? Como é essa missão? –perguntou Remo.

-Acalmem-se. – pediu Dumbledore. – Uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro Srta. Evans e Tiago: sim, vocês vão vê-los assim que responder a pergunta. Tonks: Sim, eles estão, só esperando que eu os chame. Sirius: Eles são parentes, um pouquinho perto. Srta. McKinnon: Eles vieram de alguns anos a frente. Remo: eles vão lutar contra as forças do mal que estão se rebelando. – o professor respirou fundo. – Acho que já respondi todas as perguntas. Podem vir, Harry e Gina.

Harry, quando Dumbledore ainda respondia as perguntas, começou a olhar minuciosamente para cada um. Seus pais, que morreriam pelas mãos de Voldemort, Sirius por sua prima Bellatriz, Remo e Tonks na guerra de Hogwarts, Marlene McKinnon, que morreu junto com toda a sua família, sem sobrar nenhum integrante... Todos aqueles que morreram e eram inocentes, que participavam da Ordem.

-Vamos, Harry, Dumbledore chamou. – murmurou Gina, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Tiago ficou estupefato ao ver aquele garoto. O menino era parecido demais com ele, a não ser que parecia ser alguns anos mais velho que ele, mas era pouca diferença. E a garota! Era tão parecida com Molly Prewett que tinha terminado há dois anos atrás! Teve a leve impressão de que já sabia quem eram aqueles estranhos ali.

-Estes são Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. – apresentou Dumbledore.

Os marotos e as meninas não disseram nada. Aquele garoto era muito parecido com Tiago. Lily assustou, mas foi imperceptível. Era o nome que ela gostaria de dar ao seu filho. Porém, não assimilou nada a nada.

-Bem, para não levanta suspeitas, diremos que eles são de intercâmbio, por isso, serão selecionados.

-Que casa você era, no seu tempo? – perguntou Sirius para Harry, um tanto ignorante.

-Grifinória. – respondeu Harry com orgulho. Sirius sorriu, agora sim confiava naquele moleque.

-Você também? – perguntou Lily para Gina.

-Minha família toda esteve na Grifinória. – respondeu Gina, sorrindo.

-Eu acho que alguns de vocês tem seleção para poder estudar e outros tem uma avaliaçãozinha de NOM para fazer. – disse Dumbledore como quem não quer nada, olhando para o teto, com as pontas dos dedos juntos e batucando uns nos outros, sorrindo. Todos os jovens ali assustaram, e decidiram sair apressados dali. – Terão tempo para conversar após o NOM. – disse Dumbledore antes deles saírem. Todos eles assentiram.

-O que acha que vai acontecer, Alvo? – perguntou Minerva, com a voz ansiosa.

-Acho que vai acontecer o que sempre acontece aqui, Minerva. As meninas vão gostar de Harry por causa de sua beleza, e os meninos vão olhar para Gina, assim como acontece com Tiago e Lilian. Ninguém irá desconfiar. Não haverá suspeitas profundas, todos sabem que James Potter tem um irmão, porém ninguém sabe é que o homem não pode ter filhos. – respondeu o professor sabiamente. – E temos que comunicar os pais de Tiago, omitindo também muitas coisas.

-Não sei não, Alvo... – murmurou a professora. – Temo que irá acontecer muitas coisas ruins ainda...

-Eu também temo que você tem a turma de NIEM's do Lufa-Lufa para aplicar a prova, Minerva. – sugeriu Dumbledore, com um toque de horror divertido em sua voz.

A professora olhou-o indignada com a expulsão, porém não disse nada, saindo duro, batendo o pé pela escadaria.

Dumbledore levantou-se e caminhou até o poleiro da fênix.

-Temos um grande problema, querida. – murmurou Dumbledore docemente, acariciando as penas vermelhas de Fawkes.

Desceram as escadas do escritório se encarando.

-Quando vocês vão dizer o que vocês são de nós? – perguntou Sirius, e visivelmente estava se corroendo de curiosidade para conhecer aquelas pessoas tão diferentes, tão estranhas que chegaram de uma hora pra outra.

-Apenas quando estiverem prontos para saber. – respondeu Harry, sabiamente.

-Vejo que ao menos entrou mais uma pessoa responsável no grupo. – sorriu Remo.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, você não era certinho quando estudava?! – indignou-se Sirius.

-Nem um pouco. – respondeu Harry, sorrindo um pouco. Sirius pareceu mais aliviado.

-As encrencas vinham, de fato, ao encontro dele. – respondeu Gina. – Invariavelmente ele era imã para confusão.

-Nobre sangue dos Potter. – responderam juntos Tiago e Sirius.

-Você não é um Potter. – indignou-se Tiago, rindo de Sirius.

-Claro que sou. – respondeu ele, mais indignado do que o amigo. – Você que é o adotado!

-Tá, acredito. – resmungou Tiago. Harry riu.

-E você, ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius de um modo que Harry não gostou nem um pouco. Parecia ser sedutor. – Você era certinha?

-Demais. – brincou a ruiva. – Tanto que e ajudei a formar uma organização na escola contra uma professora megera. – Ela sorriu, Harry não gostou de como ele retribuiu o sorriso.

-Então você é das minhas. – respondeu Sirius, galanteador.

-Pode ser. – brincou Gina, mais uma vez.

-Vamos, amor? – perguntou Harry, espantando-se por chamá-la a primeira vez de amor. Ela também pareceu espantada pelo novo nome carinhoso, porém foi rápida em esconder a surpresa.

-Claro. – respondeu ela, abraçando o moreno que tanto amava. Harry deu uma olhada para trás, para o padrinho que não foi tão esperto em esconder a surpresa como Gina, e estava com cara de cachorro abandonado. Harry deu uma piscadela para Tiago, que sorriu maroto. Seguindo para o salão, as meninas seguiram os marotos, enquanto Harry e Gina esperavam Dumbledore mencionar seus nomes para a seleção.

No salão principal, os marotos e as meninas tomavam café, enquanto Harry e Gina esperavam Dumbledore mencionar seus nomes para entrarem e serem selecionados.

-Eu gostei do jeito deles. – comentou Tonks, servindo de suco.

-Parecem ser bem legais, apesar da seriedade e responsabilidade a mais de um adolescente. – comentou Tiago.

-Eles tem que serem sérios, Potter. Estão aqui por uma missão. – respondeu Lily seca. Tiago nem ligou para o tom de voz da garota. Olhou-a com carinho, ainda por cima, sorriu, fazendo a menina revirar os olhos.

-Eu também tenho uma missão aqui, Lily. – respondeu Tiago, querendo parecer ofendido.

-Ser inútil? – perguntou ela sarcasticamente.

-Conquistar você. - respondeu ele depressa, porém Sirius cortou-os.

-Gostaria de saber que missão é essa... –murmurou ele.

-Acho que logo saberemos, quando estivermos mais maduros para saber. – disse por fim Remo, terminando o assunto, logo após dois segundos, Dumbledore levantou para falar com todos.

-Alunos – ele iniciou. – Hoje, temos duas visitas que vieram de outra escola e agora estudarão aqui conosco. São alunos de intercambio, primos de um aluno aqui desta escola. Espero que vocês os recebam bem, como são bem-vindos aqui. Venham, Harry e Ginevra Potter.

Ao ouvir seu nome como Ginevra Potter, Gina espantou-se. Até que combinou seu nome com o sobrenome (N/A: eu não acho, o meu combina mais J *-* ), Harry sorriu para ela, e empurrou as portas da entrada do saguão.

Caminharam lentamente, todos os olhares eram dirigidos à eles. Muitas meninas sorriram ao ver aquele menino tão bonito, e era um erro ele não estar de mãos dadas a ela. Os garotos, Harry percebeu, dirigiram olhares muito cobiçosos para a SUA ruivinha, porém, não pegou em sua mão. Ao chegar perto o banquinho, o chapéu olhou bem para os dois.

-Pode sentar-se no banquinho, Gina. – murmurou Dumbledore.

A garota sentou-se mas não deu nem dois segundo, como em seu primeiro ano, e ela foi mandada para a Grifinória, sendo muito aplaudida por seus amigos.

Uma leve tremedeira no estomago de Harry o avisou que estava ansioso de repente. Caminhou até o banquinho, suas pernas pareciam pesadas, e sentou-se, arrastado. Mas não demorou e foi mandado sem hesitação para a Grifinória também. Desta vez, soube que era Grifinório por sangue e coragem.

Sentou-se ao lado do pai, que sorria mais do que todos os outros. Algo naquele menino fazia despertar um sentimento de orgulho nele. Não como orgulho de seus amigos, como tinha de Sirius e Remo, por exemplo, mas sim orgulho de como se fosse filho seu. E era o que desconfiava, desde que tinha visto-o. E passou a imaginar quem era a mãe, querendo que fosse apenas a garota que não saía de seus pensamentos. Porém, este não reparou nos olhos do garoto para ver a evidência. Tiago Potter era lento em certos aspectos.

-É tão diferente estudar com meus pa... – começou Harry, dando uma escorregada. –... Rentes... – concertou ele, ao ver que todos olharam rapidamente para ele, e percebeu que Gina fuzilou-o com o canto dos olhos. Quase escapara sua identidade original. Seria mais cauteloso da próxima vez.

-Diferente como? – perguntou Sirius, curioso. Harry riu. Seu padrinho era exatamente como tinha imaginado-o quando o viu na lembrança de Snape, quando aprendia oclumência. Ao lembrar disso, fechou a cara, porque lembrou de Snape.

- Simplesmente é mais divertido. – respondeu, antes que Sirius percebesse sua hesitação. – No meu tempo, era tempo de guerra, então era mais preocupante. Cada dia, uma nova surpresa tenebrosa.

-Bela frase. – brincou Tiago. Todos ali riram.

Lily levantou, e automaticamente suas amigas também. Os meninos olharam intrigados.

-NOM de DCAT agora, meninos. – avisou Lily, saindo em direção à porta do salão.

Tiago virou-se para Harry e Gina, que tinham arqueado as sobrancelhas.

- Ela é tão preocupada e responsável... – comentou, com um olhar carinhoso.

-Mas é veado mesmo... – Sirius balançou a cabeça em negação, e se levantaram também, seguindo as meninas.

Harry e Gina riram, depois passaram a olhar o salão. Ao longe, viram um garoto franzino, de cabelos cor de rato, se empanturrando de comida. Gina olhou para Harry com uma pergunta no olhar.

-Rabicho. – Harry respondeu, com um toque de raiva na voz.

Ao soar do nome do traidor, Gina fechou a cara. Mas neste instante, as comidas desapareceram e Rabicho, que ainda estava com a mão no ar, parado com um pudim de abóbora a caminho da boca, olhou com misto de desapontamento e raiva. Pelo jeito ele ainda iria comer mais. Gina e Harry riram ao ver a cena, mas o garoto apenas resmungou algo, que perceberam pela movimentação da boca do garoto gordinho, e este se levantou e saiu apressado do salão, assim como saíam os outros. Esquecendo-se que era prova dos quintanistas, Gina e Harry continuaram sentados ali. Dumbledore saiu de seu lugar, e McGonagall vinha andando apressada em direção à eles, com os lábios espremidos em uma linha rígida. Harry, bem conhecendo aquela expressão, tratou de se levantar antes que a professora o mandasse fazer isso.

-Potter, Gina, está na hora dos NOMs de DCAT dos quintanistas. Façam o favor de ir para seu salão comunal se não quiserem fazer prova junto com eles.

-De maneira alguma, professora. – disse Harry, segurando um riso divertido. – Subiremos para nosso dormitório agora mesmo. Chega de provas.

A professora esboçou o que ele tomou por um sorriso, e então eles seguiram rapidamente para a Sala Precisa, para voltarem antes da prova terminar. Ele já tinha um plano para que o episódio do Lago nunca mais se repetisse, ou no caso, acontecesse, e ele realmente veria se era verdade de Lupin e Sirius que Snape não perdia oportunidade de azarar Tiago toda a vez que o via, assim como lhe disseram quando descobriu que seu pai, como dizia sua mãe, era um "arrogante infame".

As carteiras estavam enfileiradas, e a ordem era alfabética, então Tiago tinha ficado na fileira ao lado da de Sirius, mas este estava atrás, muito atrás dele. Lupin sentava um pouco mais à frente, e Rabicho estava logo à três alunos de distância. Lily estava muito longe dele, portanto, sem duvida nenhuma, ele poderia colar alguma resposta dela. Apesar de que era muito bom aluno em DCAT, porém, tinha suas dúvidas.

O profº Flitwich falou algo sobre "feitiço anti-cola" que ele não deu muita importância. Aluado e Lily estavam longe dele, e suas possibilidades de cola era nulas. Ao pegar sua prova, deu um sorriso. Estava fácil demais para o nível dele. Falava um pouco sobre Lobisomens, Patronos, Bichos-Papões e mais outras coisas que, felizmente e não, ele já sabia. Isso tornou-se um tédio a partir do momento em que começou a escrever as respostas curtas e exatas na essência. Ao terminar a prova, soube que fizera, pelo grande relógio que estava suspenso na frente do salão, que fizera sua prova em apenas vinte minutos. Olhando para os lados, viu Rabicho quase tendo um ataque de nervosismo. "Como é burro!" pensou ele, sorrindo. Atrás, Sirius também sorria para sua prova, que Tiago percebeu que o amigo estava na ultima questão. Mais a frente, Remo lia a pergunta com a testa franzida, e muito distante, Lily escrevia no pergaminho, mordendo os lábios. Tiago passou a admirá-la. Como era linda, e para ele, não havia menina igual. Arriscou dar uma olhada no Seboso, para ver se ele tinha terminado mesmo a prova e exibia sua grande inteligência. Ao vê-lo Tiago percebeu que ele escrevia muito e rapidamente. Tiago sabia de uma coisa: Snape era bom apenas em Poções. E Tiago também percebeu que Snape queria ser igual ele, pois o garoto estava olhando de soslaio para ele a todo instante. Recusando-se a continuar essa cena nauseante, voltou-se para um pergaminho abandonado em sua mesa, que no inicio, ele tinha levado no intuito de servir como rascunho, e começou a escrever as iniciais da menina da sua vida.

Logo as provas estavam voando em direção ao profº, que não agüentou o peso de todas as provas. Divertido, Tiago levantou-se e jogou a mochila nas costas e esperou Sirius.

- Gostou da pergunta 10, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, debochando.

-Adorei – respondeu o amigo. – Cite cinco características para se distinguir um lobisomem.

-E você acha que conseguiu lembrar de todas? – perguntou Tiago falsamente preocupado.

-Acho que sim. Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Segundo: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Terceiro: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.

Apenas Rabicho não riu.

-Eu mencionei a cauda de escovinha e o focinho...

-Hey! – alguém os chamou.

Na sala precisa, Harry e Gina estavam sentados num sofá, confortáveis, lendo cada um, um livro diferente; Harry lia um sobre DCAT e Gina, um de Transfigurações. Sentiam falta de Hermione e Rony, e de todo o [b]seu[/b] mundo. Aquele era um lugar onde Harry sabia que não se adequava a ele, mas o pior era que ele teria de acostumar. Era muita calmaria, muita tranquilidade para ele. Pelo pouco que pode observar, seus pais viviam na brincadeira o tempo todo. Mas ao pensar neles, ele sentiu uma eufórica vontade de estar ao lado deles o tempo todo. Gina suspirou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ao olhar para ela, viu que o livro que ela lia estava pousado ao seu lado e ela estava perigosamente perto dele. O livro dele foi escorregando a cada centímetro que ela se aproximava, até que caiu de vez no chão quando ela encostou os lábios dela nos dele. No inicio, o beijo foi calmo, e do jeito que sempre fora. Mas, Harry não sabia como, ou se era a influencia marota em sua vida, percebeu que já não era um simples beijinho. Ele estava segurando-a fortemente pela cintura e cabelo, enquanto ela o segurava nos cabelos, querendo chegar mais perto dele do que a física permitiria. No mesmo instante que Harry percebeu isso, notou também que estava inclinando a garota sob ele, deitando-a no sofá. Automaticamente se soltou dela, deixando-a atordoada e ofegante. Ele não estava diferente. Após a respiração de ambos estabilizarem, ele tomou coragem, corado, e disse:

-Bom, me desculpe, eu passei dos limites. – ela assentiu, ainda abalada para responder. – Er... Gina, voce sabe... Eu não sou assim... É apenas que...

-Não... – respondeu ela, ainda ofegante. – Não tem problema... Eu entendo...

-Bom, - Harry queria mudar de assunto logo, antes que voltasse a beijá-la (o que realmente queria agora era isso mesmo) e fazer o impensável e irresponsável. Estava ali para ajudar os pais, e não abusar da namorada. – Acho que já deu hora de cuidar das crianças... – disse ele, tentando brincar e deixar o constrangimento pra trás.

Ainda corada, Gina riu da piada sem graça dele, e ele riu também, sentindo-se aliviado por não ter feito nada [u]grave[/u].

Ao sair no corredor do Salão principal, Harry percebeu que quase não tinham chegado a tempo.

-Hey! - chamou ele os marotos, antes que pudessem continuar o caminho. Torceu o nariz por ter que estar ao lado de Rabicho, mas já que estavam modificando o futuro, por que não modificar mais um pouco e evitar a humilhação de alguém? Se algum dia fosse para Lily não falar mais com Snape, um dia ele iria arranjar a oportunidade de xingá-la de Sangue-Ruim e tudo estaria nos padrões normais. Ou talvez quando Lily percebesse o rapaz maduro dentro de Tiago, ela tivesse uma briga feia com o Seboso e aí estaria realmente tudo normal.

-Onde se meteu, menino? – brincou Sirius.

-Sirius. – repreendeu Remo.

-Vai saber o que ele esteve fazendo com a ruivinha? – retrucou Sirius para Remo, com falsa inocência. Quando Harry viu, já tinha escapulido da boca.

-Nada que você não tenha feito, Sirius. – quase dissera padrinho, mas conseguiu se conter bem na hora.

Os marotos arregalaram os olhos para Harry.

-Ui, essa doeu. – brincou Tiago, enquanto Sirius corava ( o que era um caso grave e inédito.) de vergonha.

-Bom, então vamos para a Sala Comunal? – sugeriu Gina antes que Harry falasse algo comprometedor.

-Vamos. – responderam os outros. E seguiram para o Salão. Harry estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Havia evitado uma briga de seus pais, e isso já era um grande feito.


	4. Insuportável conviver com traidores!

Capitulo 4:

- Insuportável conviver com Traidores!

Chegando no salão comunal, Harry sentou no sofá perto da lareira, e Gina sentou-se ao seu lado. Tiago, Remo e Sirius acomodaram-se no chão, Remo já tirando um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo de debaixo do sofá. Rabicho sentou numa poltrona e pôs-se a admirar seus colegas. Ao olhar para aquele garoto, Harry sentiu vontade de se levantar e ir até ele para estrangulá-lo, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, o denunciaria, porque os amigos gostariam de saber o motivo daquilo. E não estava afim de ficar de ponta cabeça, com a varinha de seu próprio pai apontada para ele. E ainda correria o risco de perder toda a pouca confiança que eles lhe tinham dado. Além de Gina ficar extremamente brava com ele.

-Não quer jogar, Harry? – perguntou Remo. Gina sorriu para Harry. Ela sabia que ele não jogava tão bem como seu irmão, Rony. E ainda por cima, achava que ele não gostaria de perder para o próprio pai.

-De onde vocês conseguiram tirar um tabuleiro do nada? – Harry perguntou, pois não tinha visto eles retirarem de debaixo do sofá.

-O escondemos sempre embaixo do sofá. – respondeu Tiago, com ar professoral. – Quando não dá pra pegarmos com as mãos porque tem gente sentado aqui, a gente convoca.

Harry pareceu um pouco relutante. Não queria não jogar, e não queria perder pro próprio pai.

-Tá com medo de levar bomba? – provocou Sirius. – Tá com medo de perder pro papai aqui? – e apontou para ele mesmo, com ar de deboche.

Remo pigarreou.

-Sirius, você sempre perde para mim e para o Tiago.

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar de "Fique calado, Remo", e Remo esboçou um sorriso travesso.

-Então, vão jogar ou não? – pressionou Tiago.

Gina e Harry se entreolharam. Gina fez que não, mas Harry se escorregou para o chão, com um ar concentrado.

- Vamos lá. – resmungou ele, e Sirius esboçou um sorriso maroto. Sorriso que se antecipa da marotice. Gi, que estava atenta aos meninos, não gostou do sorriso de Sirius. Mas ela já tinha um plano.

Nos jardins, onde na beira do lago refrescavam os pés, as meninas começaram a conversar sobre a nova garota e o garoto que chegaram naquela manha.

- Ele é muito bonito, não acha? – disse Lene, com um sorriso maroto.

- Cuide do que é teu, Lene. – zombou Lily. Lene fez cara ofendida.

-O que é meu, Srta. Lily? – perguntou a morena.

- O Siriusinho, querida. – respondeu Lily, dando de ombros. – Harry é namorado da Gina.

-Não estava falando da beleza do moço. – retrucou Lene, com voz magoada e marota ao mesmo tempo.

-Não? – perguntou Lily, zombeteira. – Então do que era que você estava falando?

Lene bufou com a ironia da amiga. Revirando os olhos, tornou a falar.

-Você não percebeu o quanto ele é parecido com Tiago?

Lily arregalou os olhos perante a afirmação. É claro que ela tinha percebido.

Tonks estava alheia a conversa, pois olhava um garoto que vinha caminhando ao longe em suas direções. Ela tinha a vaga noção de que sabia quem era.

-E os olhos, Lily? – continuou Lene com suas suspeitas. – Você viu exatamente a cor dos olhos dele?

Lily fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando lembrar a cor dos olhos do menino. Estava tão distraída com a presença irritante do Potter, que mal tinha reparado no garoto e na garota do futuro. Lene tinha feito isso por ela.

-Não lembro da cor dos olhos dele. – admitiu ela depois de uns segundos.

-Claro. – soltou Lene, com ares irritados. – Você estava ocupada demais implicando com Tiago para perceber.

-Olha aqui, Lene. – irritou-se Lily. – Você não está na minha pele pra ser irritada doze horas por dia por um garoto chato que não sai do seu pé e...

-Lily. – cutucou Tonks, ainda olhando para o garoto que vinha na direção delas.

-Não, Tonks, me deixa falar para Lene, - retrucou Lily, furiosa, mas seu tom de voz ainda era baixo, mas indignado. – Ele só sabe fazer me atormentar, só me provoca, que é que mais voce queria que eu reparasse com ele por perto?

-Lily. – cortou Lene. – A cor dos olhos do garoto é exatamente...

-Lilian. – chamou o garoto que vinha na direção dela. Ele estava flanqueado por dois garotos, um pela direita e outro pela esquerda. Eles eram enormes, feios e idiotas. Severo Snape vinha acompanhado por Avery e Mulciber.

-Que foi? – Lily virou-se grossa para ele, antes de ver quer era. – Oh, Sev, me desculpe.

Snape torceu a boca como se as desculpas dela fossem amargas.

Avery o cutucou. Snape não olhou em sua direção. No entanto, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Iria amedrontá-la e era terrível que ele é quem fosse incumbido de lhe dizer.

-Li... Evans, - corrigiu-se ele. Era assim que teria de chamá-la daqui pra frente. Lily juntou as sobrancelhas. Severo nunca tinha chamado-a de Evans. – Você e seus amigos – ele não queria dizer o nome dele. – Você e seus amigos, - ele tentou mais uma vez, não conseguindo. –Você e o Potter, - ele esforçou, como se o nome do garoto lhe arranhasse a garganta. Soltou-a como se fosse alguma coisa nojenta. – Você e o Potter estão correndo perigo.

Lene se levantou de um salto e apontou a varinha para os amigos, que saltaram para trás, com medo da repentina fúria da morena. Snape, porém, manteve-se ali.

-Escute bem, [i] Ranhoso [/i]. – ela disse entre dentes. Tamanha era a sua raiva. – Se você acha que pode ameaçá-los sem ninguém se rebelar, está muito enganado. Lily e Tiago têm tanta capacidade pra te enfrentar, que poderiam acabar com voce e seus amiguinhos com as mãos amarradas nas costas!

Lily, que ainda estava sentada, se levantou com a expressão confusa. Por que Snape estava estranho e dizendo isso? Grata pela Lene, ela encostou a mão na varinha de Lene, que saía fagulhas vermelhas, em sinal de "paz", e deu um passo a frente.

- O que quer dizer, Severo? – perguntou ela, seu tom iniciando um tom frio.

- Que há um plano que os deixa em perigo. – respondeu Snape mais uma vez, tirando os olhos da varinha de Lene e olhando nos olhos de Lily. – Eu ouvi.

-Ouviu? – perguntou Lene, sarcástica. Ainda estava tremendo de raiva. – Ouviu da onde, Ranhoso? Da crápula onde você e os comersais se escondem quando fazem reunião? Ou naquela casa de trouxa que vocês atacaram verão passado, perto da minha casa?

Snape não deu atenção à Lene, ainda olhando para ver a reação de Lily. Seus olhos tornavam-se cada vez mais frios.

-Agradeço pelo aviso, Severo. Se a intenção era me amedrontar, pode ficar tranqüilo. Correrei até madame Pomfrey ainda hoje para tomar uma poção calmante. – ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

-Isso não é brincadeira, Lilian. – retrucou Snape, seco. – Eles estavam planejando te emboscar e te atacar...

Mas sua frase foi cortada com um lampejo, e seu grito fora sufocado. Estava de ponta cabeça, com uma mordaça na boca. Lene tremia de ódio. Tonks observava a cena assustada, enquanto os alunos ao longe viam o decorrer da história, olhando Lene atentamente, com medo demais de se aproximarem e serem azarados pela morena, que fervia.

- [i] Ranhoso [/i] , - começou a morena. – Eu disse para tomar cuidado com as palavras. – o sangue já descia na cabeça de Snape, e seu rosto começava a vermelhar. – Eu não quero saber quem o mandou aqui para avisar, ou se voce veio para ajudar. MAS SE VOCE CONTINUAR A SE APROXIMAR DELA, QUEM VAI ACABAR COM VOCE SOU EU! Não vou chamar ninguém pra me ajudar, e sei que Tiago ficaria agradecidíssimo por ajudar, mas sou muito egoísta para dividir qualquer pedacinho seu que fosse preciso. FIQUE LONGE DELA, SEBOSO! E não se atreva a ameaçá-la de novo!

-Chega Lene! – repreendeu Lily.

-NÃO! - Lene se virou para Lily, indignada. – Ele precisa ouvir Lily! Eu não agüento mais! Não sei como você pode ser amiga dele! Quantas vezes eu te falei que ele não era boa coisa!

-CHEGA MARLENE! – a voz de Lily era forte, mas com tom magoado. A muito tempo vinha percebendo as verdades que todos falavam e ela não queria ver: Snape estava se tornando uma pessoa má. Não simplesmente má. Perversa. Que não liga quando vê alguém sendo maltratado, alguém que era do lado do bruxo maléfico que estava por aí. Snape era um Comersal da Morte, esperando para completar idade e ter a marca negra no braço também. – Solte-o. – ordenou ela, querendo que o rapaz desaparecesse de sua frente. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Mas Lene não soltou, e Snape começava a se sufocar. Lene tirou apenas a mordaça, e Lily olhou-a furiosa. – Eu pedi pra [b] soltar [/b], Lene.

-Ele merece. – respondeu a morena, friamente.

-Solte-o senão eu vou azará-la! – avisou Lily, sacando a própria varinha.

-Tem sorte de Lily ter compaixão de um ser tão asqueroso como você, Seboso. – Lene voltou-se para Snape, soltando-o no chão. Com um olhar frio, Snape se pôs em pé e murmurou as palavras que jurara nunca mais pronunciar.

-Espero que nunca se esqueça do meu aviso, Sangue-Ruim. – e deu as costas para as garotas, e rumou, totalmente derrotado, para as masmorras.

Lily ficou atônita em seu lugar no jardim. Ele pronunciou aquelas palavras. Se ela não tivesse visto a boca dele se mexer, duvidava que ele diria isso a alguém. Ele, que sempre pareceu um sonserino [b] bom [/b]. Ele, que fora seu amigo de infância, que lhe contara sua verdadeira identidade. Ela achava que ele mesmo sendo da sonserina, e ela da grifinória, poderiam ser amigos. Mas estava errada. Sempre estivera errada em relação ao seu amiguinho de infância.

-Lily... – murmurou Lene, mas seus ouvidos não ouviam.

Aquele garotinho que ficava espiando por trás das moitas esperando o momento certo em que pudesse ser amigo dela e lhe contar que seu mundo não era aquele. Aquele amigo que a ajudava a suportar as ofensas de Petúnia.

-Lily... – agora Tonks também se juntara a Lene para o coral. Lily bufou, afastando as lágrimas que anunciavam o quanto essas palavras a machucaram e chocaram.

Aquele que ficara do seu lado quando Petúnia a chamava de aberração. Aquele que ela contava os segredos, e que ele contava os segredos para ela. Que ficavam horas a fio conversando sobre o mundo bruxo... Não, já não era o mesmo garotinho.

-Lily...

-Eu... – sua voz saiu cortada pelo choque. – eu vou para meu dormitório.

-Lily, não vale apena chorar por ele. – Lene se indignou.

-Acho que voce não percebeu, mas ele acabou de me chamar se sangue-ruim. – respondeu Lily, num tom quase sussurro, e carregada de mágoa.

- Você sabe que não precisa se afligir por coisas que aquele projeto de Comersal diz, Lily. – interveio Tonks. – Para ele, não há nada nesse mundo pior do que um sangue-ruim, mas para nós é o contrario. Não há nada pior nesse mundo que um Comersal da Morte. E você sabe que é a pessoa mais importante, a pessoa de melhor coração, a pessoa mais bela que eu já vi!

- Será que eu sou? – perguntou Lily, cabisbaixa. – Muitas pessoas não acham isso.

-Quem é seu amigo de verdade acha sim. – respondeu Lene, agachando para pegar as coisas delas para voltarem para o salão comunal. O dia feliz delas tinha acabado. Lily continuava parada onde estava e Tonks virou-se para ajudar Lene.

Quando Lene entregou as coisas de Lily, esta lhe deu um fraco sorriso de agradecimento.

No caminho, Tonks e Lene tentaram mudar de assunto, tentando melhorar o humor de Lily, mas não deu resultado.

-Eu não sei onde foi que eu errei nisso tudo... – resmungou Lily, ainda olhando para os pés, já quase entrando no corredor do quadro da mulher gorda. – Eu tentava não acreditar que ele era uma pessoa boa, que não era assim que ele era, que vocês tinham preconceito contra os Sonserinos, mas não, era tudo verdade... – ela suspirou. – E vocês, mesmo assim, comigo defendendo alguém que não merecia, vocês não deixaram de serem meus melhores amigos, confiaram em mim mesmo que eu não confiasse no que vocês diziam sobre ele...

-Isso já passou Lily. – disse Lene agora calma e dócil. Ela era uma garota espada-de-dois-gumes que ao mesmo tempo tá feliz, ao mesmo tempo tá explodindo. – Agora você viu a verdade. Voce viu que o Tiago tem razão em odiar Sonserinos.

Lily ergueu o olhar para sua amiga que era cinco centímetros mais alta que ela, seu olhar brilhou agora por poder enxergar seus verdadeiros amigos.

-Desculpem-me. – ela disse, largando seus materiais no chão e dando um abraço nas duas. Elas retribuíram o abraço, e então, entraram no salão comunal onde os garotos ainda jogavam xadrez.

O jogo estava equilibrado no inicio, já que Harry não era tão ruim assim. Mas logo seu pai já tinha destruído sua torre, seu cavalo e quatro peões. O jogo estava apertado, e Harry via-se sem saída. Ia pagar o vexame de perder para o próprio pai.

Gina, percebendo o sufoco do namorado, olha dos lados. Rabicho estava dormindo, Sirius estava olhando para duas garotas no sofá mais distante. Apenas Remo, Tiago e Harry estavam concentrados no jogo. Ela sacudiu a varinha, e um vaso de uma flor qualquer caiu, tomando a atenção dos meninos, que olharam do outro lado do salão para verificar o barulho. Gina sacudiu mais uma vez a varinha, e as peças que ainda estavam no tabuleiro se modificaram, ficando levemente a favor de Harry. No instante seguinte, os meninos perceberam que o barulho não tinha sido nada, voltaram para o jogo. Tiago não reparou a mudança, mas Remo juntou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Harry também reparou, e então olhou para Gina, que sorria angelical. Ele deu um sorriso. Mais um movimento ou dois, ele daria cheque na rainha de Tiago.

Tiago fez exatamente os movimentos que o favorecia, e então, Harry berrou.

-MATE! – sem poder ir pra qualquer outra casa, a rainha de Tiago se rendeu.

Neste mesmo instante, as meninas adentraram o Salão Comunal.

Os meninos viraram-se rapidamente para as garotas que entravam ali. Lily estava com um olharzinho miserável, realmente digno de pena. Lene estava calma, porém a raiva voltava a cada instante que passava, quando olhava para Tiago e lembrava-se das palavras de Snape. Tonks estava com cara assustada, claramente conseguindo prever um novo ataque de fúria da morena. Instantaneamente os meninos e Gina ficaram em silencio. Os marotos (fora Pedro que dormira) jamais viram Lily daquele jeito. Ao se aproximarem de onde os meninos estavam sentados, Lily dá uma longa olhada em cada um de seus amigos, inclusive os novos, e diz apenas um singelo "Boa-Noite" e sobe para o dormitório em plenas quatro da tarde. Lene olha para todos os amigos, a raiva vindo a tona, dá um bufo e segue Lily sem dizer nada.

- O que aconteceu, Dora? – perguntou Tiago, ainda olhando para as escadas onde Lily acabara de sumir.

Tonks deu de ombros, ainda temerosa em falar e Lene (que tinha um ouvido extremamente aguçado) ouvi-la e ainda bronqueá-la de longe mesmo. Não atiçaria mais a raiva da morena. E nem era louca para cogitar essa possibilidade. Isso cabia a seu primo, Sirius.

- Aconteceu algo muito ruim. – concluiu Remo, olhando fixamente para Tonks. – Lily jamais ficou assim, em todo o tempo que a conhecemos. Lene já é de natureza ter raiva daquele modo, mas Lily...

Uma pausa, e então Tonks concluiu que podia falar em segurança.

- Bem, - começou ela, tentando não olhar para Remo, que ainda a olhava penetrantemente. Olhava para Tiago e Sirius. Ela sabia no que ia dar e não estava com vontade alguma de adiantar o processo "Tortura ao Ranhoso" que ela sabia que iria vir depois de suas palavras. – Estávamos no lago, conversando, quando Snape chegou...

Ela narrou os últimos acontecimentos, com uma certa precisão. A cada palavra sobre Snape, Tiago fechava a cara e o punho, cerrando os dentes de raiva. Gina escancarou a boca e Harry permaneceu calado. Remo estava inexpressivo e Sirius fazia careta a cada passagem que ela contava. Quando Tonks mencionou sobre a palavra Sangue-Ruim, a taça de cristal que enfeitava a prateleira mais próxima se espatifou, e Tiago tinha espasmos de raiva, tremendo descontrolado.

O rosto de Harry era friamente calmo.

-Aquele... – Tiago mal conseguia formar um palavrão. – Não existe nenhum palavrão que defina o que ele fez... Nem se eu o xingasse de todos os nomes em todas as línguas, ainda seria pouco. Como ele pôde fazer isso com a Lily? – indignou-se ele. Seus olhos eram desfocados, com a intensidade de seus pensamentos. – Como ele faz isso com que ele dizia ser [i]melhor amigo[/i]? Como ele tem coragem de magoar a [b]minha[/b] Lily? Ninguém pode fazer isso!

-Cala a boca, Pontas. – reclamou Sirius, que estava com um sorriso maroto. Tiago lançou um olhar fulminante para Sirius.

-Se voce acha que os outros podem magoar a razão do meu viver e eu não vou fazer nada contra esse incircunciso, engano seu, Sirius Black, eu vou é decapitar o Ranhoso e...

-Eu mandei calar a boca porque eu estou tendo uma idéia de como punir o Ranhoso, então preciso de [b] silêncio [/b] – cortou Sirius, com o sorriso mais maroto, mas com olhar pensativo, piscando varias vezes enquanto a idéia formulava em sua cabeça. Tiago ficou instantaneamente mudo, fuzilando Sirius com o olhar, apressando-o. – E pára de me olhar desse jeito, veado, senão eu não consigo me concentrar.

Todos ali riram menos Tiago, que estava preocupado demais com os sentimentos de Lily. Harry percebeu isso, e sorriu internamente, apesar de não estar gostando do sorriso extremamente maroto. Afinal, ele não tinha conseguido livrar Snape de uma humilhação, porém, naquelas circunstancias, ele entendeu o que na penseira ele não conseguiu entender: Tiago tinha motivos para humilhar Snape agora. Ele magoara o coração do amor de Tiago, e isso, nem mesmo ele, Harry, aceitaria.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Lily tinha escutado tudo o que Tiago tinha falado. Principalmente que ele tinha dito que ela era a razão de seu viver. Nada naquele dia tinha chocado-a mais do que aquilo. Então ela viu que, verdadeiramente, Tiago não mentia para ela.

No jantar, Lily não apareceu. Snape não ousava olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, porque sabia que se pudesse ser azarado só pelo olhar, Tiago e Sirius se encarregaria daquilo.

Depois do jantar, Lily não desceu no salão comunal. Enquanto eles conversavam, Gina e Harry foram buscar suas coisas na Sala Precisa. Ao chegar lá, Gina teve certeza que ninguém os escutaria, decidiu tirar a limpo com Harry.

-Harry. – chamou ela. O menino apenas murmurou um "Hmm". – Você sabia de alguma coisa e não me contou, não é? – seu tom não era acusatório ou magoado. Apenas era simples como pergunta.

-Uhum. – respondeu ele.

-Voce pode me contar agora? – ela perguntou docemente.

Como ele podia negar uma coisa que ela pedia tão carinhosa e persuasiva assim? Mesmo que fosse algo que ele não gostasse de lembrar, ela tinha todo o direito de saber.

-Uma vez, quando fazia oclumência, Snape saiu, porque Malfoy disse que um garoto da Sonserina... – começou a contar sobre a lembrança.

Ela escutava quieta, quase respirando as palavras dele para entender mais um pouco dos meninos, e porque tudo aquilo aconteceu.

Quando ele terminou de contar, lembrando do ódio de Snape por ver aquela lembrança, a lembrança que ele tinha de seu pai, Harry ficou calado. Ele tinha certeza que garoto ou não, Snape o odiaria do mesmo jeito, com a mesma intensidade. Nada muda facilmente.

Quando viu, a ruiva tinha abraçado-o pela cintura, repousando sua cabeça em seu peito.

-Sei que isso deve incomodá-lo... – ela disse. – Mas tem que saber que Snape nunca foi uma pessoa normal. Tão estranho, tão anormal... E isso aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer. Voce não queria ver seu pai com pose arrogante, e não queria ver sua mãe brigar nem com Snape nem com Tiago, mas as coisas têm que acontecer. Quem sabe agora que Lily viu que Snape não era realmente seu amigo, ela vá considerar mais os marotos, e em especial um. – a ruivinha sorriu, quando Harry franziu o cenho.

-Snape amava minha mãe, Gina. – ele disse seco, lembrando das memórias antes de ele se entregar a Voldemort.

-E voce disse que ele não o odiava de todo. – ela rebateu.

-Ele amava meus olhos apenas, e era o que lembrava minha mãe. – respondeu ele, teimando com a ruiva. – E eu acho que ele se afastou de Lily por um mandato, e não porque ele não era amigo de verdade dela.

-O importante é que eu vi um par de esmeraldas ouvindo Tiago fazer a declaração de amor pra ela inconsciente de que ela ouvia.

Harry arregalou os olhos em descrença. Mas um sorriso já escapava de seus lábios.

-Mesmo? – ele perguntou, feliz. – Então agora ela vai acreditar...

-Não se deixe levar, Harry. – cortou a ruiva. – Lily Evans, pelo pouco que vi, é um ser muito teimoso.

Harry sorriu amarelo.

-Acho que é hereditário, não? – Gina verbalizou seu pensamento.

-Hey. – reclamou ele. – Voce é apta a Legilimência. – acusou ele.

-Não. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso. – Só conheço você bem demais para seu próprio bem. – Ele sorriu, e a enlaço mais forte pela cintura, selando os lábios docemente. Aquela ruiva era a razão da vida dele, como a pouco dissera seu pai sobre sua mãe.

Terminando o beijo, eles voltaram a arrumar as coisas e trataram de arrastar os malões para o Salão Comunal. Ao chegar lá, ainda acharam Sirius, Remo e Tiago perto da lareira, com olhares ali, mas os pensamentos com certeza perdidos, ou achados em algum lugar acima, nos dormitórios femininos.

-Um galeão pelos pensamentos marotos. – brincou Gina, despertando-os.

Sirius sorriu enviesado, Tiago sorriu de lado e Remo continuou sério. Ele andara reparando bem no garoto novo, e precisava perguntar algo. Mas não ali, nem naquela hora.

-Bem, - Gina voltou a falar, vendo que nenhum dos garotos iria falar novamente. – Acho que é uma espécie de reunião de garotos. Vou me deitar mais cedo, então.

Virou-se para Harry, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida. Todos os marotos viraram a cara para não ver o momento "intimidades" do garoto e da garota nova.

-Boa noite, marotos. – desejou ela, como se vivesse ali sempre, e não por apenas um dia.

Harry olhou dos lados, procurando o traidorzinho com os olhos. Não o achou ali.

-Ué, cadê o Pettigrew? – perguntou ele com uma mistura de asco e raiva.

Os meninos olharam para ele, Sirius dando de ombro, Tiago com cara de "tanto faz", mas Remo olhou seriamente.

-Você não gosta do Pedro. – não era uma pergunta e Harry reconheceu.

-Não. – respondeu ele.

-Por quê? – perguntou Sirius, curioso (N/A: ele sempre é o curioso ¬¬)

-Porque ele é um traidor. – Harry deixou escapar, e quando viu que já tinha escapado, Tiago, Sirius e Remo estreitaram os olhos.

-Não tem como você saber. – rebateu Remo. – Você viveu algum tempo depois de nós.

Harry hesitou um segundo.

- Eu vivi. – ele concordou, omitindo. – Confie em mim. Eu sei de tudo.

Dando as costas para os marotos, subiu no dormitório que iria dividir com as pessoas tão queridas que tinha perdido cruelmente. Era difícil estar ali ao lado deles, esconder a verdade e não poder dar um abraço saudoso em todos eles. Além do que, se o fizesse, sabia que Sirius iria rir de sua cara e chamá-lo de veado, assim como chamava seu pai.

No outro dia de manha, foi o único a levantar cedo. Até mesmo Remo, [i] o monitor, [/i] estava ferrado no sono. Sirius fez Harry se lembrar de Rony e de como o amigo dormia largado. Viu ali Frank Longbottom, o famoso auror que foi torturado até a loucura. E viu o traidor no canto mais longe do quarto. Tinha tanta raiva dele que chegava a cogitar a possibilidade de colocar um travesseiro na cara do garoto e asfixiá-lo até a morte. Mas não era hora para isso. Ao virar-se de novo para observar os marotos, viu Sirius sentado na cama, com um olhar fixo nele. Harry voltou-se para o banheiro, e foi se arrumar para enfrentar um final de semana inteiro 'cheio de marotos' que ele teria.

Ao sair do banheiro, Rabicho e Frank não estavam mais ali, porém Sirius continuava a olhá-lo fixamente. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry imaginou se não devia ser petulante e falar pro padrinho escolher outro objeto de admiração que não fosse ele. Mas nesse momento, ele tomou a palavra.

-Harry. – chamou Sirius, fazendo-o voltar-se tão rápido pra ver o que ele queria, que fez com que seu pescoço estralasse e doeu. Sirius riu, mas logo ficou com a expressão séria de novo. – Fiquei imaginando o porquê de voce não gostar do Pedro. É claro que ele não é divertido, não é maroto... Mas eu sinceramente não entendi. Eu acreditei em voce, não levei Remo a sério... Mas eu queria uma explicação.

Harry ficou em silencio, combatendo entre si o que era melhor fazer. Omitir a Sirius, contando-lhe algumas partes, ou não contando nada.

-Não me leve a mal, - começou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Mas eu gosto de voce. Gostei de voce desde que pus meus lindos olhos azuis em voce. Não gosto de voce como eu gosto do Tiago ou do Remo... – ele pensou um pouco. – Cara, isso foi muito gay... Mas eu explico. Parece que eu gosto de voce não como amigo, mas como um filho que eu teria. Não sei, acho que é isso.

A lembrança da morte de Sirius bateu em Harry e abafou todo o seu autocontrole e sua exigência de manter anonimato. Atravessou o quarto e deu um abraço forte no padrinho, que retribuiu meio sem jeito.

-Er, Harry... – começou Sirius. – Se Tiago me vê agarrado a voce desse jeito, feito duas bichas, ele vai me zoar pro resto da vida. – Sirius se afastou um pouco de Harry, que tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Sei que não pode contar tudo, mas conte as partes que voce pode. Pra mim.

Harry pensou. Ele sabia que o padrinho tinha fortes tendências a delatar tudo o que ele contasse, mas percebeu que seu desejo de contar alguma coisa, aliviar a carga era tanta que não pôde nem reprimir o desejo. Quando viu, estava contando aos sussurros.

- Eu odeio Rabicho porque pessoas inocentes morreram por causa da traição dele. Pessoas queridas, pessoas que eu amava insanamente. – Sirius escutava tudo muito atento, como um cão que fareja alguma coisa. – Por causa dele, sofri grandes perdas que ainda dói falar.

Sirius cortou-o.

-E por que eu gosto de voce como um filho?

Harry pensou, mas decidiu falar. Mas não abriu de todo o jogo, mas uma parte.

- No futuro, você foi meu padrinho de nascimento.

Sirius estacou. Padrinho, ele? Padrinho de um Potter?

Mas aquele garoto era parecido demais com Tiago, e se...

Tiago havia dito que se um dia tivesse um filho, o padrinho do futuro desordeiro seria [i] ele [/i].

E os olhos... Os olhos do garoto eram exatamente os olhos da Evans...

O modo que o garoto olhava pra Tiago, Lily, Remo, Tonks, Lene, [i] ele mesmo [/i]...

[i] Quem [/i] Pedro traíra? Quem o baixinho traíra para extrair tanta raiva de um garoto?

Ele estava interligando tudo. Harry Potter era filho de Tiago Potter e Lily Evans, e era seu afilhado. Mas não explicava por que ele olhava com carinho para Remo, Dora e Lene... A não ser que estivesse perdendo alguma pista ali...

Harry viu os olhos do padrinho perderem foco, perdido em pensamentos. Então percebeu que falara demais, e alguma coisa o avisava que Sirius estava interligando tudo. Estava frito nas mãos da ruiva, que ficaria extremamente brava. E não ansiava por isso.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, olhando agora com uma feição que exigia a resposta de Harry.

- [i] Como [/i] é o seu nome do meio?

Com essa pergunta, as suspeitas de Harry foram confirmadas. Ele tinha ligado tudo.

-Estou esperando. – resmungou Sirius, baixinho para não acordar os amigos. Tiago se remexeu, ainda dormindo.

Com essa pergunta e exigência, Harry apenas sorriu para o padrinho e saiu do dormitório.

Sirius ainda permaneceu parado onde estava, com a cabeça dando muitos cliques em relação àquele garoto.

Nesse momento, Remo esticou as pernas pra fora da cama, esfregando os olhos, e olhando para Sirius, que ainda permanecia parado no meio do dormitório com a cabeça meio baixa.

Sem olhar pra ver que Remo levantava, Sirius resmungou.

-Você ouviu, não é? – perguntou.

-Tudo. – respondeu Remo, andando calmamente para o banheiro.

-EPA! – gritou Sirius, despertando Tiago com um susto, e este caiu no chão, com um baque. – PODE TIRAR A LOBA DA CHUVA, ALUADO! EU TO ACORDADO HÁ MAIS TEMPO! O BANHEIRO É MEU!

Remo apenas bateu a porta do banheiro, indicando que não ligava para o amigo.

- Lobo safado. – resmungou Sirius. Logo abriu um sorriso maroto, olhando para Tiago que ainda estava no chão, e lançava um olhar fulminante para ele. – Te acordei, Pontinhas? – Tiago exibiu uma careta ao apelido.

- Da próxima vez, grite mais baixo! Eu ainda tinha três minutos de sono. – resmungou Tiago, se levantando.

-GRANDE TEMPO! – gritou Remo do banheiro.

-E VOCÊ FIQUE QUIETO, LOBO AQUATICO! - gritou Sirius, na direção do banheiro. Tiago esboçou um sorriso maroto. - Pontas... Eu acho que já sei como vamos brincar com o ranhoso!

- Qual é a sua idéia, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, com um ar entediado.

-Sabe o livro onde fazíamos anotações de como inventar azarações? – Tiago assentiu. – Eu me lembro de algumas, que estavam na metade do caderninho... – ele adquiriu um ar pensativo. Tiago esperou. – Acho que temos várias formas de azarar o Ranhoso e ele levar bronca...

Tiago sorriu seu melhor e maior sorriso maroto que já tinha dado na vida.

Remo saiu do banheiro, e Tiago, prevendo os movimentos de Sirius, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, entrando antes de Sirius e fechando a porta na cara do amigo, que deu de cara na porta, depois se afastando do banheiro com um gemido de dor.

- Grande amigo... – resmungou, indo em direção à escrivaninha ao lado da sua cama, procurando o pequeno diário que estava já desbotando a cor vermelha, com as escritas em dourado "Marotos".

Folheou e achou o que queria em meados da pagina catorze, quinze e dezesseis.

- "Feitiço da Armação" – murmurou Sirius, com um sorriso no rosto. – "Feitiço da Mão Livre". – ele riu um pouco. – "Feitiço Te-Quero"... Esse é pro Pontas e pra Ruiva... – e riu mais um pouco, guardando o pequeno livrinho nas vestes.

Tiago saiu do banheiro e então foi a vez dele entrar e tomar um banho rápido antes que as provas começassem. E as provas não podiam começar sem Sirius Black! Ele era o astro principal!

-Pare de se gabar, Almofadinhas! – rebateu Tiago.

Sirius fez cara de confusão na porta do banheiro. Tiago segurou o riso.

-Acho que voce estava falando seus pensamentos em voz alta. – Tiago saiu do quarto dando uma gargalhada.

Sirius bufou contrariado, entrando no banheiro, irritado. E se ele tivesse se delatado?

-Eu ainda estou escutando! –avisou Tiago, descendo as escadas.

-EU ACHO QUE VOCE TÁ É PRATICANDO LEGILIMÊNCIA, VEADO! – berrou Sirius, contrafeito.

- Não! – respondeu Tiago, abrindo a porta do dormitório e pondo a cabeça pra dentro de novo. – É voce que tá burro demais!

-Quê isso! – indignou-se Sirius. – Você então é o inteligente!

-Que nada. – Tiago segurou mais uma gargalhada, a muito custo. – Eu, atrás de você, me sinto um jegue.

Sirius percebeu um quê de malicia na frase, bufou e murmurou "Veado", enquanto Tiago tampava a boca para não acordar os alunos mais novos com sua gargalhada estrondosa.

No salão comunal...

As meninas estavam ali no sofá, sentadas esperando Tiago e Sirius que estavam demorando. Ao verem Tiago descer visivelmente roxo de tentar segurar a gargalhada, Gina, Harry, Lene e Tonks riram, e Lily revirou os olhos.

Ao sentar na escada, Tiago não segurou mais o riso e soltou a gargalhada. Lá do salão mesmo se ouve Sirius bufar.

- Podemos saber o motivo de tanto riso? – perguntou Lene, risonha ao ver Tiago puxar pelo fôlego com dificuldade.

- Coisa de... Marotos, Lenezinha. – funga Sirius, descendo a escada com intuito de pular pela cabeça de Tiago, mas neste momento, o maroto levanta, então Sirius, que ergueu a perna para pular, enrosca a perna no braço de Tiago, assim caindo e levando Sirius junto. Foi uma confusão de cabelos pretos rolando na escada que até mesmo Lily não se segurou e caiu na explosão de gargalhadas de quem estava presente no salão comunal.

Ao se levantarem, Tiago estava corado de vergonha e Sirius levantou com um ar raivoso e encheu o peito de ar.

Ao invés de vir a explosão da parte do moreno que todos esperavam, Sirius ao ver a cara de apavorado de Tiago com a possível explosão dele, torna a gargalhar em vez de brigar, esquecendo toda a raiva do amigo que estava.

Tiago ficou surpreso e curioso ao mesmo tempo, olhando calmamente para todos, que ainda riam dele e do Sirius. Com um revirar de olhos para Sirius, ele registra que Lily estava rindo também, sai do salão comunal sem nem mesmo dar bom dia para os colegas, e para sua amada ruivinha.

Ao chegar na beira do quadro, Tiago virou-se com a expressão séria.

-Seu vira-lata estúpido!

E saiu para tomar o café. Todos ali riram ainda mais do irritante sorriso inocente de Sirius.

- Continuo a perguntar... – disse Lene, após os risos. – Podemos saber o motivo de tanta alegria?

- É um segredinho. – interveio Remo, entrando na brincadeira.

Ao lembrar-se da palavra Segredo, Sirius olha rapidamente para Harry e abre a boca um pouco. Este, vendo a atenção do padrinho focada em suas raízes, estreita os olhos rapidamente, questão de apenas dois segundos. Sirius fecha a boca e desvia o olhar. Claramente foi uma resposta para ficar calado.

Silenciosamente, todos eles descem para tomar café. Lá na mesa da Grifinoria, já estava Lily tomando seu café com um livro apoiado numa taça que ela enfeitiçou para suportar o peso do livro.

Cada um acerca-se de seu lugar e, como previsível, Tiago senta-se em frente Lily, apenas para irritá-la.

- Lírio... – ele dá um pigarro para chamar a atenção da ruiva. Ela sequer olha para ele. – Porque não larga o livrinho que voce lê tão concentradamente e conversa com a gente?

Lily revira os olhos.

- Simplesmente não quero conversar com ninguém, e em especial, [i] você [/i]. – ela retruca já mal humorada.

- Não precisa ser tão grossa assim Lily/Evans. – retrucaram Lene e Sirius.

- Por que simplesmente vocês não me deixam em paz e vão curtir o dia sem provas de hoje? – ela pergunta azeda.

Todos ali suspiram, exceto Harry e Gina. Eles se entreolham, pensando em mudar de assunto.

- Onde vocês vão passar as férias? – perguntou Remo, e rapidamente a atmosfera mudou de irritação para especulação.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam novamente.

- Bom... – começou Harry, sem realmente saber o que responder.

- Aqui mesmo no castelo. – interveio rapidamente Gina antes que Harry falasse que queria passar as férias junto com eles.

-Obviamente que não. – contrariou Tiago. – Se eles vieram para cá e estamos dizendo que são meus parente, claramente eles vão passar em casa.

- Tia Sara vai adorar! – completou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- É! – concordou Lene. – Podemos passar as férias juntos, pois eu moro em frente a sua casa! – ela disse para Tiago, e virou-se para Gina. – Até que enfim vou ter uma companhia feminina nas férias. – Gina sorriu um pouco.

- Mas voce sempre tem companhia feminina nas férias! – disse Sirius ultrajado. Todos olharam para ele, muito confusos. – O Pontas sempre tá lá para bancar o lado feminino!

Todos reviraram os olhos, exceto Tiago que fez um ar carrancudo e não hesitou em chapar-lhe um tapa na nuca, e a força foi tanta que Sirius enfiou o rosto no pudim que ele tinha separado para ele. Todos ali arregalaram os olhos e prenderam o riso.

Quando Sirius levantou a cabeça, lentamente por sinal, ninguém mais conseguiu não rir. Sirius lançou seu pior olhar assassino a La Mui Nobre Família Black para Tiago.

- Vai ter volta. – seu tom de voz era debilmente louco por sangue.

- Ai que medinho. – retrucou Tiago, entre risos.

-Ué, Sirius, o que aconteceu com voce?

Os olhares se dirigiram para a vozinha que falara com Sirius. Pedro Pettigrew estava parado ao lado dos marotos, olhando curiosamente para Sirius. No mesmo instante em que os marotos e as meninas voltavam seus olhares ao que estavam fazendo antes, Harry lançou um olhar furioso para o garoto, e Gina, percebendo a raiva do garoto, cutucou-o, fazendo voltar-se raivosamente para seu pudim de arroz doce.

- Nada, Rabicho. – respondeu Sirius, adquirindo um tom monótono de quem explica uma matéria simples para uma pessoa extremamente burra. O que não era muito diferente. – Só que o Pontas fez uma brincadeira que vai ter troco.

Rabicho riu. Se foi Tiago Potter então qualquer idiotice tinha graça. Ele olhou para os que estava na mesa e seu olhar caiu em Harry e Gina. Ele tinha os visto no dia anterior, mas não dera muita atenção ao detalhes.

- Voce é muito parecido com Tiago. – ele apontou para Harry, que lançou-lhe um olhar frio. – E voce com a Evans. – ele dirigiu-se a Gina, e fez com que Harry apertasse a mão de Gina protetoramente, como se o rato pudesse fazer algo de ruim com ela só com o olhar idiota dele. Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, e Harry soltou a mão dela, e então ela olhou séria para Rabicho. Os marotos reviraram os olhos e as meninas bufaram de tédio. Mais uma vez, Rabicho dirigiu-se aos dois. – Vocês parecem velhos demais para estarem no 5º ano.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Então Pettigrew não era tão burro e desatento assim...

Teriam de falar com Dumbledore urgentemente.

- Desculpem. – Harry se levantou. Todos olharam para ele. – Perdi a fome. – e saiu dali a passos firmes. Sirius encontrou o olhar de Remo e os dois acenaram afirmativamente muito impercepitivel, e Gina viu-os fazendo isso.

Ela levantou depressa.

- Eu vou falar com ele.

Caminhando apressada, ela o seguiu, sabendo que ele rumava para a Sala Precisa. Ela teria uma [b] **senhora** [/b] conversa com aquele moreno boca-aberta.


	5. Dividindose para cada lar

Capitulo 5:

Dividindo-se para cada lar

Quando ela percebeu que ele estava chegando perto da Sala Precisa, ela o chamou.

- Harry. – sua voz era raivosa, Harry pensou. Então ela percebeu...

Ele parou em frente a porta da sala e deixou-a alcançá-lo.

Ela não disse nada, apenas estreitou os olhos quando ele olhou para ela. Geralmente Gina era uma menina dócil, mas quando faziam algo que ela julgava errado... Era melhor sair de perto.

"Que ruiva que eu fui amar..." pensou Harry dando um bufo internamente, mas por fora ele soltou um pequeno sorriso.

- Não é pra sorrir. – ela rosnou para ele. No mesmo segundo o sorriso dele sumiu, e ele percebeu que ela estava realmente irritada com ele, e dessa ele não passaria ileso.

Adentraram a pequena sala de estar parecida com o salão comunal, e ele sentou em uma poltrona perto da pequena lareira e ela sentou no sofá, de frente para ele.

- Eu acho, - começou ela num tom acusador. – Eu acho que voce, apesar de não suportar estar no meio de traidores, voce devia pelo menos sustentar nosso disfarce. Não devia ter saído daquele jeito. O que as meninas vão perguntar pra mim depois? – perguntou ela irônica. Seu tom era baixo e responsável, e Harry se envergonhou instantaneamente de seu momento infantil. – Eu não quero nem pensar no que elas vão querer saber! E, se não bastasse, eu vi a troca de olhares de Sirius e Remo, e percebi que eles entendiam o porquê do seu surto momentâneo!

Harry engoliu a seco. Sirius tinha contado a Remo ou Remo não estava realmente dormindo? Ele queria acreditar na segunda opção mas a primeira era uma forte concorrente.

- Voce contou para eles, Harry? – perguntou ela numa mistura de medo e fúria. – Porque se contou, é melhor me falar agora antes que eu tenha um ataque aqui e voce morra aqui mesmo!

- Olha Gina... – Harry começou e os olhos dela se estreitaram. Ela respirou fundo e pareceu crescer com a raiva e lembrou-lhe muito sua mãe. Instintivamente, Harry encolheu, assim como faziam os gêmeos quando faziam algo de errado. – Sirius me veio dizendo que percebeu que eu não suportava o Rabicho e ele quis saber por quê... Seu olhar foi tão sincero que eu não pude desconfiar. Com certeza Remo estava acordado e fingiu estar dormindo, o que eu não duvido nada... Aqueles marotos têm um senso comum de saberem o que fazer nas horas erradas...

- Harry! – Gina censurou-o. – Voce não ouvir Marlene McKinnon falar de Sirius Black! – respirou fundo, soltando um suspiro cansado. – Sirius engana meninas a torto e direito, e as meninas conseguem [i] acreditar [/i] no que ele diz. Ele é um mentiroso e não se deve confiar muita coisa nele!

- Ele guardou muito bem o segredo do Remo desde o primeiro ano. E não é agora que justo eu, o afilhado dele, vai desconfiar de nenhum deles. Com exceção de Pettigrew.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Conte-me o que ele quis saber. – ela pediu, e Harry começou a contar tudo com certa precisão. Gina não discutiu e não o censurou, o que ele agradeceu a Merlin internamente. A ruiva era brava e ele não queria uma briga dela, mesmo que ele não conseguisse brigar com ela.

No entanto, ela mudou de assunto.

- E as férias... Na casa do Tiago... – ela suspirou mais uma vez.

Uma idéia brilhou na cabeça de Harry.

- Simples! – ele disse alto, sobressaltando a ruiva. – Desculpe. – ele deu um sorriso amarelo. – No primeiro mês, as meninas todas ficam na casa da Lily, e voce com certeza também, para vigiarmos ela também. Enquanto isso, eu cuido dos marotos, e cuido para que Pettigrew não esteja perto dos meus avós quando eu contar a verdadeira historia, porque até agora, Pedro acredita que sou primo do Tiago. Não quero Pettigrew passando as férias com a gente, e Sirius e Remo pelo jeito vão entender muito bem. Tiago não precisa saber das coisa direito, por hora. Mas não digo que ele não vai querer saber. Podemos omitir algumas partes, e agora tenho Sirius e Remo para me ajudar. Eu acho que na metade do ano que vem, quem sabe a gente na conta pra eles a verdade.

- Lily está mais compreensiva com Tiago... – Gina concordou.

- Vamos. – chamou Harry. – Está na hora de por nossa idéia em pratica.

-Ah não. – Gina choramingou.- Não antes disso.

E então ela se aproximou e beijou-o calmamente.

- Não temos como nos beijar assim perto dos outros. – ela fez manha, enquanto ele sorria segurando sua cintura. – Sirius, Tonks e Lene iam começar a assobiar, Remo e Lily ficariam corados, Lene e Sirius começariam a provocar um ao outro e Tiago ia partir para cima da Lily, tentando fazer o mesmo e ela começaria a gritar, e tudo isso por nossa culpa.

Harry sorriu e beijou-a mais uma vez antes de saírem da sala apressados.

Durante todo esse tempo, eles estavam tomando café quando uma coruja chegou para Pedro e esticou a patinha para o garoto.

Todos olharam espantados para o menino, pois dificilmente ele ganhava correspondências, ainda mais em forma de coração.

-Acho que alguém mandou correspondência errada. Talvez esse coração seja para Tiago ou Sirius, ou até para o Remo. - Tonks quebrou o silencio, mesmo que as últimas palavras saíssem amarguradas.

-Não, não é de nenhum de nós, é do Rabicho mesmo. - retrucou Tiago, que tinha se esticado por cima de Remo para ver para quem estava endereçada.

-De quem é? - perguntou Lily curiosa.

Rabicho virou a carta e arregalou os olhos. Até Frank Longbottom, do mesmo dormitório deles, mas que não andavam juntos, se aproximou para ver também.

-Dorcas Meadowes, Corvinal. - respondeu Remo, automaticamente.

Lily olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, onde uma menina branquinha e baixinha estava sentada. Ela tinha os cabelos enroladinhos e cor de mel, mas com aparência descuidada, seus olhos eram castanhos opacos, a garota tinha o rosto cheio de sardas, mas não eram sardinhas bonitinhas como a da ruiva, eram sardas grandes e feias, e os dentes pontiagudos da garota eram estranhamente amarelos claros. Em outras palavras, a garota não tinha beleza alguma, mas as pessoas ao lado dela fizeram Lily ter a conclusão de que a menina era simpática com as amigas, e então voltou para frente, quando Rabicho já estava abrindo a carta e Sirius começou a ler em voz alta.

[i]Pedro,

Olá, tudo bem?

Bem, você pode não me conhecer, mas eu sou Dorcas, e minha casa é Corvinal. Eu sei que você é da Grifinória, pois vejo você na mesa todos os dias. Sei também que você participa do grupo Marotos, porque você anda junto com Black e Potter, e Lupin. (Os três se entreolharam, estranhos)

Sei que para você deve ser estranho uma menina que você nem conhece te mandar uma carta, mas é que não agüento mais te ver e esconder o que sinto. Sei que não sou bonita para você, nem boa o bastante com palavras, mas eu vou tentar te passar como mais ou menos eu me sinto ao te ver.

Quando você entra pelas portas do saguão principal, sozinho ou com seus amigos, quando te vejo, com meus olhos os seus olhos remelentos, andando sob suas pernas estonteantemente tortas e finas, meu coração bate mais forte, assim como a força das fezes que caem na água do vaso sanitário quando alguém necessita ir ao banheiro.

E quando eu o vejo falar de boca cheia, parece que encontro o céu da minha vida... [/i]

— Céu-da-boca suja - Tiago interrompe a leitura de Sirius. Todos ali riram.

[i]... E a minha vida tem sido observar-te comer e falar, falar e comer, andar com seus amigos, azarar os Sonserinos... [/i]

-Hey! - exclama Sirius. – Isso é só eu e Tiago que faz! Tu tá levando crédito sem necessidade! - reclama, fazendo mais uma vez as meninas e os amigos rirem. Rabicho estava quieto escutando. – Azarando Sonserinos, vê se pode...

[i]...Eu amo o jeito de como você assiste à aula do profº Binns, parece ser tão atencioso... [/i]

-Atencioso? - esganiçou Remo. - Ele dorme em cima dos pergaminhos todos os dias e ainda por cima baba em cima deles! - mais uma vez as meninas riram.

[i]... Eu não quero mais que você ignore minha existência, já não suporto mais ficar longe de você, é como quando o mosquito passa perto de um lixo e não consegue ficar longe, ela tem que estar perto, sou eu assim com você por perto.

Eu te amo com a força do meu pum junto ao seu.

Reconheça, por favor, meu amor por você, é tarde demais para eu te esquecer, é tarde para eu me afastar de voce, por favor, entenda...

Com amor e muito carinho

Um beijo

D. Meadowes

[/i]

Foi dado um minuto de reflexão para os presentes ali. As meninas engoliram em seco, fazendo caretas de nojo conforme absorviam todas as palavras daquela menina estranha. Rabicho estava engasgado, embasbacado. Sirius e Tiago ainda olhavam para as palavras, sem expressão, Remo olhava para o chão com desgosto e Frank se sacudia, rindo silenciosamente.

-Ugh ! - Sirius corta o silencio com um gemido de nojo. - Essa foi a coisa mais...

-Nojenta. - completou Remo.

-Asquerosa. - adicionou Tiago.

-Idiota - disse Frank, em meio dos risos.

- Feia - Lene

-Grotesca - Tonks

- Sem sentimento - Alice

-Abominável. - Lily.

-... Horripilante que já vi na minha vida inteira! - concluiu Sirius, com um tremor de nojo.

Rabicho ainda estava sem fala.

-Você está emocionado? - perguntou Tiago enojado. Todos concentraram-se em Pedro.

- Essa foi a coisa mais... Mais...

- Mais? - perguntaram todos juntos ao pequeno.

-Linda que eu já vi!

As meninas fizeram caretas de nojo, enquanto os meninos rolavam os olhos, mas depois todos ali caíram na gargalhada, menos Pedro.

Lily tornou a olhar pra trás, ainda rindo com os amigos, mas depois seu sorriso se desfez, ao ver os olhos da menina cheios de lágrimas e vê-la levantar e sair correndo do salão principal, chorando. As amigas da menina olharam-nos com reprovação. Lily voltou-se rapidamente para os amigos.

-Parem! - ordenou rapidamente, e todos pararam de rir, estanhos com a repentina frustração da ruiva.

-O que foi, ruivinha? - perguntou Tiago. - Você achou graça também. - Lilian bufou impaciente.

-Voce não percebeu que ela estava olhando nós rirmos das palavras dela? - todos a olharam confusos. - Ela nos viu rir da carta e saiu chorando, correndo do salão. Como pude rir dela com ela olhando? - se perguntou Lily, inconformada.

-Ah, relaxa Evans. - respondeu Sirius. - Talvez ela saiu chorando de emoção com as palavras do Rabicho. - Os meninos voltaram a rir, mas as meninas não. Elas sabiam como era gostar de alguém e ter os sentimentos feridos, mas aqueles meninos eram idiotas.

-Hey, parem! - foi Lene quem repreendeu agora. - As amigas dela ainda estão nos olhando e com ar de reprovação. Pare meninos! - ordenou ela de novo, quando os meninos não pararam de rir.

-Ah! - bufou Lily, levantando-se e pegando suas coisas. Lene fez a mesma coisa, seguida por Lice e Tonks, deixando os meninos atônitos, sem explicações do por quê da repentina saída delas.

-O que deu nelas? - perguntou Sirius, frustrado. Os outros deram de ombros.

- Não acredito que eu me deixei levar a rir com eles! - Lily ainda estava indignada com ela mesma, e andava rapidamente para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

- Lily! - chamou Lene, que estava em seu encalço. A ruiva andou mais devagar para as amigas a alcançar. - Como você sabe que ela estará no banheiro do 2º andar?

- Se você ainda não percebeu qualquer garota da escola que queira chorar sem ser vista corre para o banheiro da Murta, já que ninguém vai lá mesmo. - retrucou a ruiva impaciente.

-Não precisa dar coice em nós, hipogrifa coiceira. - retrucou Lene, ríspida.

-Okay, desculpe-me. Estou com pena demais dessa menina, apesar de não conhecê-la. - murmurou Lily.

-Desculpas aceitas. - responderam as três amigas sorrindo.

Lilian foi a primeira a entrar no banheiro, e foram direto ao Box que estava fechado. Lily bateu timidamente, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

-Ela está chorando muito, sabe. - respondeu Murta saindo do Box ao lado do da menina. - Não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou com pena dela. - terminou mortificada, saindo gemendo na outra direção do grande banheiro.

-Dorcas? - chamou Lilian, incerta.- Dorcas Meadowes?

-Vá embora! - respondeu a menina numa voz contida.

-Nós queremos ajudar! - respondeu Tonks numa voz ofendida.

-Não! - retrucou a menina. - Eu vi vocês rindo de mim, agora saiam daqui, eu não quero ver vocês.

-Ora, corta essa! - desabou Lene. - Nós não estávamos rindo de você, ou de sua carta, nós estávamos rindo do Pettigrew.

-Isso mesmo! - concordou Lily rapidamente.

-Vocês só riram de mim porque são muito bonitas, são as mais bonitas da escola e sabem disso. E por isso, acham que tem direito de ferir o sentimento dos outros.

-Meadowes... - começou Lice pela primeira vez. - Confesso que os meninos estavam rindo de você, mas nós não! Nós rimos da cara de bobo apaixonado do Pedro quando ele terminou de ler.

-Mesmo? - perguntou a voz do box, incerta.

-Com certeza. - respondeu Alice fervorosamente. Lilian sorriu para Alice, que sorria também. Lene batia o pé no chão, impaciente, e Tonks parecia que estava entediada. A porta foi abrindo lentamente, a menina enxugando os olhos inchados com a manga das vestes. Ao olhar para a garota, as meninas tiveram um assomo de culpa por rirem de uma menina que pareciam tão frágil sentimentalmente. Sorriram ternas para a menina, que saiu do box e sentou no chão, cruzando as pernas, e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos grandes e opacos.

-Não precisa chorar, querida. -disse Lilian, confortando-a. - Nós estamos do seu lado, brigamos com os meninos por rirem de você. - a menina sorriu um pouco, fazendo as meninas se sentirem mais leves.

-Nós prometemos que vamos conversar com Pedro sobre você. - falou Tonks, sorrindo largamente.

-Sério? Vocês fariam isso por mim? - perguntou Dorcas, esperançosa.

-Sim. - respondeu Alice. -Mas já acho que não precisamos de tantas forças, sua carta já deve tê-lo convencido.

-Claro, uma bela carta. - respondeu Lene, forçando a palavra "bela". - Ele nunca havia recebido cartas de amor. Fique feliz por ser a primeira! - tentou sorrir sincera para a garota, e parecia que tinha conseguido. O ânimo da menina subiu e parecia ser palpável. Lilian estava satisfeita.

-Pode deixar que nós puniremos corretamente os marotos.

-Principalmente Black e Potter? - perguntou a meninas, implorativa.

-Principalmente eles. - responderam Lene e Lily, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

-Muito obrigada. - agradeceu a menina. - Por tudo de vocês, pelo apoio, pela paciência. - as meninas assentiram. - Posso considerá-las minhas novas grandes amigas?

-Mas é claro! - responderam as quatro. -E ah, - continuou Lily. -Eu não sabia que nós somos consideradas as mais bonitas da escola. - Lily sorriu largamente para a menina.

-Mas são. - respondeu a outra, simplesmente, sorrindo.

A menina saiu pulando e cantarolando do banheiro, então as meninas se entreolharam, intrigadas.

-Teremos de dar um jeito em Pedro. - Alice disse o que todas estavam pensando. E então, saíram dali, indo para o salão comunal, onde os garotos deviam estar aquela hora.

Dez minutos depois, todos estavam ali, até mesmo Harry e Gina que encontraram as meninas na porta do retrato. Quando todos sentaram no sofá Sirius perguntou de forma indignada.

-O que deu em vocês, saírem todas raivosas da mesa sem nem falar o porquê? - perguntou Sirius para as meninas, enfezado de vê-las agora de bom humor. "Meninas mudam de comportamento muito rápido para uma mente como a minha acompanhar" pensou ele.

-O que deu em nós é uma coisa da qual não lhe interessa e muito menos compreensiva para você - retrucou Lene secamente.

Todos ali arquearam a sobrancelha, principalmente Harry e Gina.

-Tome. – ofereceu Sirius. – Veja isso. – e entregou a carta do Pedro para Harry e Gina lerem.

Depois que eles leram, os dois caíram na risada.

-Pedro achou isso lindo? – perguntou Gina, rindo

- Para ele, qualquer coisa é linda. – retrucou Tiago, fungando impaciente.

-Sobre as férias... – começou Harry, - eu tive uma idéia...

Nos quinze minutos que se prosseguiu eles ficaram planejando como fazer nas férias. Lily disse que a casa dela era aconchegante e ia com certeza caber as meninas folgadamente. Tiago também disse que a casa dele abrigava todos e ainda sobrava metade da casa. Harry ficou espantado.

Depois de mais uma hora de conversa, eles rumaram para o jardim aproveitar o dia depois do almoço reforçado que tiveram.

O dia não foi tão diferente dos dias normais de Hogwarts além da carta no café da manha.

Na sexta feira, antes de ir para a casa, eles ficaram jogando o dia todo. Primeiro Snap Explosivo, depois Xadrez, depois um jogo da Zonko's.

- Cansei de jogar isso. – reclamou Tonks, depois de um tempo. – porque a gente não joga verdade ou desafio?

-Tô fora. – resmungou Lily.

- Eu também. – juntou Remo.

Todos se entreolharam e Sirius soltou um sorriso muito maroto.

-Vamos fazer votação? – sem esperar resposta nenhuma ele já disse. – Quem quer jogar V ou D? – todos menos Lily e Remo levantaram a mão. – E quem não quer? – Lily e Remo somente. – Perderam, vão ter que jogar. – deu um sorriso maroto e Lily bufou, revirando os olhos.

Harry e Gina estavam curiosos para saber como eles jogava, afinal, Harry via como se jogava na escola trouxa, apesar de nunca ter jogado, e Gina nem sabia como era o jogo.

Sirius explicou as regras, e Gina ficou repentinamente interessada. Ela era parte marota, conviveu com Fred e Jorge.

No começo as perguntas eram bobas, além de que ninguém tinha coragem de dizer Desafio.

Tiago x Marlene.

-Verdade ou Desafio, Lenezinha? – perguntou ele, maroto.

- Desafio, Tiaguinho. – ele fez uma careta, e Lily fez uma que apenas Harry percebeu, e sorriu internamente.

-Desafio você a... – ele olhou para todos na sala. Seu olhar parou em Sirius, que seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente, e então Tiago soube o que fazer. – Dá um amasso no Sirius.

A boca de Lene abriu ligeiramente. Sirius sorriu malicioso, e então se levantou, levando (praticamente arrastando, porque ela ainda estava pasma) pra um canto do salão.

-Dou cinco minutos! – gritou Tiago, e Lene fez um sinal obceno com a mão. Todos sabiam que eles tinham uma queda entre si, mas os dois eram iguais e orgulhosos demais para admitir.

Depois de seis minutos, eles voltaram. Sirius com um sorriso satisfeito e Lene com cara assassina.

Como se fosse vingança, a varinha apontou Marlene X Tiago.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Marlene ainda emburrada.

-Verdade. – Tiago disse com medo do desafio dela. Se ela desse um desafio que envolvesse Lily junto, era possível a ruiva nunca mais olhar pra cara dele e perder tudo.

- Está com medo do desafio, Tiaguinho? – Ela perguntou zombeteira. Tiago não respondeu, sua expressão era indiferente. – Bom, - começou ela com uma cara maquiavélica. – Voce é virgem, Tiago?

Tiago engasgou. O resto do pessoal arregalou os olhos, e Sirius soltou uma risada muito segurada. Ele sempre zombou do amigo ser meio piegas, dizendo que só faria tais coisas com a pessoa que ama, não por divertimento pessoal.

-S-sim. – sussurrou Tiago tão baixo que Lene só o viu mexer com a boca.

- O que disse, Tiago? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

Tiago corou. Por algum motivo, Lily suspirou aliviada, pois ela tinha ouvido a resposta do maroto. Ele olhou-a de soslaio e a viu relaxada. Engoliu a seco, e baixou os olhos.

- Eu sou, Lene, e sempre o Sirius me zuou porque ele não era e por isso me chama de veado.

- Então o Remo também não é? – perguntou Tonks encarando Remo com misto de fúria e magoa.

-Não! – respondeu Tiago, desesperado. – Quer dizer, é! Ele também é, só que Sirius tem um prazer particular em me irritar! – e lançou um olhar furioso para Sirius, que ria feito uma hiena.

Todos ficaram quietos por um momento, mas depois caíram na risada.

- Vamos rodar. - disse Lene por fim, rodando mais uma vez a varinha.

Marlene X Lily.

A morena sorriu marota, olhando de canto para Tiago.

-Verdade ou Desafio, cara Lily?

A ruiva pensou. Verdade ela se ferraria, porque com certeza a Lene ia fazer alguma pergunta sobre o Potter, ou algo que ela realmente teria vergonha de falar. Desafio não seria tão difícil assim, porque Lene era sua amiga e não faria nada de muito ruim com ela.

Ledo engano.

-Desafio.

-Corajosa! Quem diria! – admirou Tonks.

Todos censuraram Tonks com o olhar, que acabou se calando corada.

- Desafio voce a dar um beijo de verdade no Tiago. – disse Lene convincentemente.

O queixo de Lily foi parar metros abaixo do chão.

-Como... Como... Achei que era minha amiga! – acusou Lily com os olhos estreitos.

- Antes de ser sua amiga, eu era e sou Marota, crescida com um que teve a marca desde o momento em que pôs os pés no mundo! – Lene justificou olhando para Tiago, que sorria abertamente.

-Vamos lá, Lily, não será tão ruim! – encorajou Tonks.- Tiago é bonito, inteligente, gostoso e beija muito bem.

Todos olharam para Tonks.

- Gostoso e beija bem? – perguntaram Lily e Remo furiosos.

Tonks arregalou os olhos e seus cabelos tornaram-se vermelhos vivos.

-Er... – ela olhou todos, que estavam pasmados nela. Remo e Lily com olhares furiosos para ela e Tiago. – Veja pelo lado esportivo: ele é bonito de corpo... Meninas dizem que ele é gostoso... Meninas dizem que ele beija bem... Quem não chegaria a essa conclusão? – ela se tornou defensiva. – Hey, não fique assim Lily, eu jamais tomaria de voce o que é seu.

Lily corou.

- O Potter não é meu!

-Qual Potter? – perguntou Sirius, malicioso.

-Nenhum dos dois. – rebateu Lily, com voz entediada.

-Mas eu posso ser seu a qualquer hora, lírio, é só chamar. – retrucou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

Lily virou-se para retrucar, mas Lene cortou.

-Vá cumprir seu desafio Lily, que voce ganha mais.

Lily lançou seu pior olhar congelante para Lene, que revirou os olhos.

-Quem vê, pensa que não está querendo correr pros braços do "Potter". – resmungou Lene, achando que a ruiva não ouviria.

-LENE. – gritou Lily, enquanto se levantava e consequentemente, Tiago se levantava também. Quando iam saindo da roda, Lene gritou.

-Hey, Hey! Aonde pensam que vão?

- Em um lugar apropriado? – perguntou Tiago irônico. Lily estava roxa de vergonha.

-Nem pensar! – indignou-se Lene. – Essa cena eu quero ver!

Lily bateu o pé com raiva e lançou um olhar assassino para Lene que sorriu enviesada.

Tiago revirou os olhos, virou-se para Lily e puxou-a com um braço só, envolvendo sua cintura e colando os lábios.

Lily teve que aprofundar, afinal o desafio era dela.

Foi um beijo mágico para ambos. Se esqueceram que estavam no salão comunal. Era como se estivessem sozinhos em um lugar especial. O beijo começou a intensificar quando os meninos assobiaram. Menos, é claro, Harry, que ainda não tinha intimidade para tanto. E também não queria que aquele episódio acabasse. Seu coração encheu de alegria ao ver os pais juntos. E quanto mais rápido acontecesse, mais rápido ele poderia cumprir a missão e voltar a viver sua vida no futuro.

Os dois se largaram, Tiago com um sorriso enorme e Lily com um ar perdido, como se estivesse acordado de um sonho. Tiago pegou a mão da ruiva e a conduziu para que se juntasse aos amigos.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Gina dirigiu-se a Lene.

- Lene, voce me promete que junta esses dois nas férias?

Lene soltou um sorriso convencido.

- Esse será o meu trabalho mais fácil, afinal, sou Marlene McKinnon.

Tonks riu.

- Acho que já escutei essa frase. – ela murmurou para as duas. – Eu consigo, afinal, sou Sirius Black.

Lene lançou um olhar fuzilante a Tonks e nesse momento, Remo e Sirius começaram a assobiar, fazendo o casal se separar.

Quando Lily juntou a turma, ela disse, corada e ofegante.

-Acho que está na hora de arrumar as malas...

Todos concordaram e subiram para seus dormitórios, afinal o dia de amanha seria cheio.

No outro dia, na estação de King's Cross, os marotos e as meninas desembarcaram um pouco menos animados, afinal, eles iam se separar durante um mês inteiro. As mães e os pais esperavam na plataforma. Sara Potter tinha uma expressão aflita de mãe que está morrendo de saudade dos filhotes. James Potter sorria maroto para os meninos, que estavam ainda acompanhados das meninas, e nenhum dos dois repararam no novo Potter. Juliet Evans olhava curiosa para os meninos, e intrigada com a nova ruiva do grupo.

Os marotos e as meninas tinham combinado de esconder a verdade do casal Evans, mas dos Potter, que eram bruxos, não.

- Tiago, Sirius! – chamou Sara. Tiago sorriu amarelo para as meninas, e Sirius soltou um risinho debochado.

- Sim, mamãe? – respondeu Tiago, e Sara sufocou-o num abraço forte. Corado, ele se separou educadamente da mãe, murmurando um: "Mãe, não sou criança..." fazendo com que Sirius risse mais ainda, porém baixinho. –Sirius! – foi a vez de Sirius sorrir amarelo, mas ele embarcou e levou na brincadeira.

- Mamãe, Tiago não foi bonzinho comigo, ele me maltratou e bateu em mim... Fiquei com hematomas, e minha cabeça doeu por horas... – adquiriu um ar doentio de criança que foi [i] _realmente_ [/i] maltratada. – Além disso, ele me passou o pé, fazendo eu cair no meio do salão principal, todos riram de mim. Quando me bateu na cabeça, meu rosto enfiou no pudim, e outro dia foi na sopa. – Sara fazia cara indignada para Tiago, que revirava os olhos. As meninas riam muito, e Remo e Harry prendiam o riso a muito custo. – No treino ele me fez cair da vassoura, levei um balaço nas costas porque ele mandou a McKinnon jogar... – nesse momento Lene parou de rir e lançou um olhar fuzilador para o maroto, que não estava prestando atenção ao redor, apenas em "delatar" o irmão mais velho e mau. – A Evans gritou um monte comigo e Tonks caiu, me levando junto. AH! E a McKinnon não quis me beijar porque disse que eu sou feio. Ninguém me ama, mamãe! O Remo não quis me ensinar e muito menos emprestar as anotações de Feitiços pra mim, dizendo que eu sou burro demais. Fui humilhado, mamãe, e ninguém ligou para os meus sentimentos!

Sara abraçou Sirius, e James gargalhou alto, não conseguindo conter. O resto do pessoal acompanhou a gargalhada. Sara mandou um olhar feio para Tiago, Remo e Lene, que riram mais ainda.

- Coitadinho do Sirius! E vocês ainda dão risada! – ela repreendeu.

- Eu quero acreditar que voce não acreditou nessa encenação, Sara. – interveio James, enxugando as lagrimas de riso.

Sara olhou para Sirius, que mantinha uma carinha de abandono.

- É verdade, mamãe. – repetiu ele, e lançou um olhar maldoso para os que riam.

Sara continuou olhando firme para Sirius. Sua mascara inocente caiu e ela viu o olhar maroto brilhar.

-Sirius! – repreendeu ela, dando um tapa leve no braço do maroto. Este, gargalhou junto com os outros.

- Bom, garotos, nós temos que ir. – disse Lily, quando encontrou o olhar da mãe, que tinha um brilho especulativo.

Sara então olhou para as meninas.

- Olá, garotas! – ela veio na direção das meninas. – Meu nome é Sara Potter, mãe de Tiago, e mãe adotiva do Sirius. – ela sorriu. Olhou Tonks, que começou a ficar com o cabelo vermelho. – Voce deve ser a Ninfadora Tonks! – Tonks assentiu sem-graça. Sara olhou para Lily e Gina. – A ruiva de olhos verdes é Lily Evans... e a outra ruiva, é Gina Weasley, não é?

Todos espantaram com a pergunta de Sara. Não era para ela saber ainda. James, vendo a confusão geral, apressou-se em se explicar.

- Dumbledore nos mandou uma carta que explicava o que estava acontecendo, e também nos avisou dos planos de vocês, para nós formarmos nossos planos para as férias.

- Gente, nós temos que ir mesmo. – chamou Lily.

-Tchau meu amor, nos vemos em agosto. Sentirei muita saudade e... – Tiago se aproximou para um abraço, e Lily olhava-o muito irritada. Ao abraçá-la, ela e ele se arrepiaram, mas ele não demonstrou, e ainda cochichou no ouvido dela. – Eu te amo. – ela se arrepiou mais uma vez e ele a liberou com um sorriso maroto. Mais uma vez ela lançou um olhar mortal.

-Tchau, Potter. – ele murmurou entre os dentes.

-Meu amor... – começou Sirius, para Lene, que revirou os olhos. – Já sinto saudade desde agora. Este mês inteiro sem voce será um porre.

- Pode ter certeza, [i] _querido_ [/i], que eu dou graças um mês longe de voce. – ela retrucou, sorrindo.

- Assim voce parte meu coraçãozinho maroto, Lenezinha. – Sirius fingiu uma apunhalada no peito. Lene apenas revirou os olhos.

- Até mais, Tonks. – murmurou Remo, corado, para Tonks. Ela, no entanto, se dirigiu a ele e o abraçou.

- Tchau, Remo. – ela respondeu, abraçando-o forte. Ele se arrepiou ao tê-la tão perto. Mas logo ela se separou, e o cabelo dela estava levemente vermelho.

Harry e Gina fizeram um show.

Ela correu para os braços do moreno, abraçou-o com força e disse um: "Eu te amo" no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar. Ele apertou a cintura dela, e ela se aconchegou nele.

- Eu também te amo. – ele sussurrou. - E vou sentir muita saudade de voce durante ele mês.

- Não mais do que eu sentirei de voce. – ela murmurou, e então ele a calou com um beijo arrebatador.

Sirius assobiou. Mas isso contribuiu para que eles se abraçassem mais ainda.

Quando se soltaram, se abraçaram mais uma vez, trocando "Eu te amo" Mais uma vez.

- Cuide delas, ok? – Harry passou a mão no rosto macio da ruiva.

- E voce, deles. – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos com a carícia. Ela se virou, e caminhou até Lily.

E então, as meninas seguiram para os Evans, deixando os meninos com caras devastadas de abandono total.

Harry virou-se para os avós.

- Olá! Meu nome é Harry Potter!

James e Sara o olharam ao mesmo tempo e a curiosidade deles pareciam uma só.

Seria um longo dia de perguntas. Que não seriam totalmente respondidas, claro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Durante o mês de julho, as coisas correram razoavelmente bem, na medida do possível. Ataques diários, Sara e James quase não paravam em casa, e Harry se viu perdido naquela mansão. Quando chegou na porta da casa, quase caiu de costas ao ver o tamanho pelo lado de fora. Foi pior ainda quando entrou na casa, era maior do que parecia por fora. Havia inúmeros quartos, uma sala gigante, a cozinha ampla, a sala de jantar quase do tamanho da sala, sem contar o jardim da frente e o do fundo. Ele se viu perdido na casa nos três primeiros dias, e sempre encontrava a biblioteca quando saía procurar os marotos. Mas um dia ele pegou o jeito da casa e já tinha se acostumado no fim da semana.

A semana antes do seu aniversario era lua cheia, então ele mal viu os marotos, e no fim da lua, Remo estava mais cansado do que normalmente. Sirius e Tiago tinham alguns arranhões, e aspectos sonolentos. Mas foi perdida essa expressão logo no segundo dia, e Harry percebeu o quanto era divertido na casa de Tiago e percebeu também que estava mais feliz do que costumava ser n'A Toca, mesmo com o buraco que Gina deixava.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Lily, as meninas se divertiam vendo televisão, escutando musica no som de Lily, e olhando as revistas trouxas que as fotos não se mexiam. À noite, elas eram liberadas para ir às baladas, porem as únicas que aproveitavam era Tonks e Lene, Lily não queria ficar com ninguém ali e Gina tinha namorado, mas curtiam o som da musica, dançando muito. No dia seguinte, iam ao zoológico, museu, cinema, sorveteria. Para jantar, elas iam comprar lanche, ou iam na pizzaria, alternando às vezes para Fast-Foods ali perto.

Elas tinham combinado de ir para a casa dos Potter no dia 30, pois no dia 31 era aniversario do Harry e elas queriam fazer uma festinha, nem que fosse mínima.

No dia 29 foi uma correria para as meninas achar os pertences e guardá-los corretamente. Gina não podia recorrer a magia por causa de Lily, então tiveram que procurar manualmente, e foi onde perceberam que tinham bagunçado muito a casa, largando as coisas em qualquer lugar. Mal dormiram a noite, pois a expectativa de surpreender os meninos com sua chegada era grande.

No outro dia de manha, as meninas chegaram e o silencio da casa anunciava que todos estavam dormindo. Porém, os pais de Tiago sabiam que elas iriam chegar dia trinta de manha.

Elas subiram sorrateiramente até a porta dos quartos, com ajuda, é claro, de Lene, que conhecia a casa como a palma da mão. Gina parou rapidamente na porta onde tinha uma plaquinha escrita [i] _Harry Potter _[/i]_._ Tonks foi rapidamente para a do lado, onde estava Remo Lupin.

Sem opção, Lene vai à porta onde se lia Sirius Black – Gostosão. Ela revirou os olhos, com certeza era ele que tinha escrito na frente. Ela só tinha ficado com Sirius, porque queria deixar Tiago para Lily. E ela sabia que o maroto a agradeceria mais tarde.

Lily cruzou os braços e fez um bico. Teria de acordar justo o Potter. Isso era injusto. Lene iria pagar.

Respirando fundo, as meninas contaram até cinco juntas, e abriram devagar a porta dos quartos, espiando antes de entrar com tudo e encontrar os meninos pelados.

Felizmente ou não, todos eles estavam tampando as partes mais importantes.

Remo Lupin estava com a coberta do joelho pra baixo, abraçando o travesseiro e fazia uma careta estranha. Tonks sorriu e se aproximou da cama. Ele estava com uma calça grande preta, e com uma camiseta regata branca. Na opinião de Tonks ele estava lindo. Com as pernas encolhidas, a coberta fazia um casulo em sua perna, fazendo-o quase uma sereia-macho.

Sirius Black estava só de cueca, e bem pequena por sinal. Seu short azul estava no chão, e a camiseta estava no pé. Ele tinha o rosto colado da parede, como se estivesse com muito calor. Tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e os cabelos estavam totalmente desengonçados. Estranhamente, Lene achou a cena linda. Seu olhar passeou o corpo do maroto, antes de suspirar e ir de encontro a tarefa árdua de acordar o maroto.

Gina prendeu a respiração antes de abrir os olhos e encontrar Harry com a cabeça no travesseiro com as mãos debaixo do mesmo, dormindo de lado. Como já havia acostumado a estar ali e dormir sozinho, estava como Sirius, apenas de cueca. A diferença era que as roupas dele estavam na poltrona do outro lado do quarto, e não no chão. O sorriso em seu rosto era calmo, e seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, mas não fora do normal. Gina sorriu, corando um pouco ao olhar o corpo inteiro do namorado. O quarto esquentou consideravelmente quando ela se aproximou dele, sentando-se na cama para acordá-lo.

O quarto de Tiago era o maior. Tinha uma pequena varanda que dava para enxergar o jardim dos fundos, que era o jardim mais bonito. A cama do maroto era de casal, e este estava dormindo de bruços. Seus braços estavam esticados para cada lateral da cama, e uma perna estava esticada e a outra encolhida. Seu rosto estava amassado no travesseiro, e ele sorria, fazendo a cara entortar engraçadamente. Lily segurou o riso ao olhar para a cara de bobo. Ele também estava de cueca, mas a dele era estilo cueca box. Lily corou quando percebeu que seu olhar tinha parado na bunda do maroto, que estava pra cima. Ela piscou, revirou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ele parecia tão fofinho dormindo que ela quase não se lembrou que aquele era o Potter. Suspirando cansadamente, ela se aproximou da cama, com uma idéia marota na cabeça que não a pertencia.

Tonks sentou-se na cama e começou a admirar Remo. Era um garoto sofrido, que escondia um segredo. Ela sabia o segredo mesmo que ele não soubesse que ela sabia que ele era um lobisomem. Ele tinha medo por seus amigos e era isso que a encantava nele. Como se ele percebesse que estava sendo observado, ele abriu os olhos e arregalou-os. Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim, apenas se olhando, apenas dizendo com o olhar. Quando Tonks abriu um sorriso, ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos, piscando compulsivamente, como se achasse que estava dormindo.

- Bom dia, lobinho! – ela disse a ele, sorrindo.

Remo não respondeu apenas se aproximou dela. Tonks fechou os olhos, e Remo aspirou o perfume dela lentamente. Ela sentiu a respiração dele tão perto e arrepiou-se, e a respiração dele começou a acelerar.

- Então não estou sonhando? – perguntou ele para ela.

- Er... – Tonks sorriu amarelo e seus cabelos ficaram vermelhos. – Eu acho que não...

Mas ela foi interrompida por um beijo dele, que foi correspondido fervorosamente.

Lene aproximou-se de Sirius, e o perfume dele invadiu-a sem piedade. Ela ficou zonza, sem mesmo perceber. Ela chegou bem perto do maroto, respirando profundamente, e olhou para ele, e admirou o quanto ele era diferente dormindo do que era acordado. Ele parecia inocente, mesmo com o sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. Com um sorriso maroto, ela começou a passar as mãos no corpo do maroto, chamando-o lentamente e calmamente pelo nome. Ele foi perdendo o sorriso malicioso e suas pálpebras tremeluziram, e ele abriu os olhos.

- Então voce está mesmo aqui? – perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

- O que voce quer dizer? – ela perguntou confusa, parando de passar as mãos no corpo dele.

- Que voce estava no meu sonho e... – ele pausou para soltar um sorriso maroto.

- Prefiro não saber do resto. – ela cortou-o com uma careta exasperada.

- Isso mesmo! – concordou ele. - Podemos fazer igual. – e ao dizer isso, agarrou Lene, levando-a a deitar na cama, ficando ele por cima e colando os lábios nos dela. O beijo começou fogoso, mas Lene o empurrou com tal força que ele caiu da cama com um baque surdo.

- Saia do meu pé, Black. – ela resmungou, ajeitando a roupa. – Vá se vestir, eu te espero aqui no quarto. – ela apontou o banheiro, enquanto sentava na cama. – Depois nós vamos ver o que deu nos outros quartos.

Sirius, ainda atordoado com a batida, levantou sem dizer nada, pegou sua roupa e rumou para o banheiro. Ao entrar embaixo do chuveiro, sua mente começou a trabalhar.

Jamais tinha sonhado com menina alguma, e Lene foi a primeira, e ainda por cima estava no quarto com ele. Quando ele começou a beijá-la, ela afastou-o, não deu a mínima para o beijo ou pra ele, e nenhuma garota jamais tinha feito aquilo com ele. Ah, mas agora ela tinha virado um desafio para ele, e ele iria ficar SIM com ela. Ah se ia.

Harry dormia tranquilamente, e Gina estava com pena de acordá-lo. Então resolveu acordá-lo do modo mais pacifico possível. Começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo preto desalinhado, mas isso não o fez acordar.

Sem perceber, suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo todo do moreno. Os olhos dele abriram num átimo, e ele segurou a cintura dela instintivamente. Puxou-a para um beijo, e ela se entregou nele. Harry começava a por Gina por baixo enquanto ele se posicionava por cima quando percebeu a gravidade dos atos ali. Mas ele não conseguia se separar da ruivinha, e os beijos ficavam cada vez mais profundos e as mãos dele tinham vida própria e não obedeciam ao comendo de seu cérebro. Gina também não ajudava beijando-o daquele jeito. Foi a gota quando ouviu Gina soltar um pequeno gemido quando ele percebeu que uma das suas mãos estava em sua coxa. Ele, contrariando toda a vontade do corpo, que clamava por ela, se afastou, ofegante e já começando a suar.

- D-desculpe. – ele murmurou ofegante. – E-eu não... Não pretendia...

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Como... Se voce conseguisse... Fazer tudo sozinho... – ela rebateu, ofegante também. Ele sorriu brilhante, e a abraçou. Ela retribuiu o abraço. Depois de um tempo, ela voltou a falar. – Vai se vestir, temos que ver se os outros marotos sobreviveram...

- Como chegaram aqui? – perguntou ele, curioso. – Quando foi que...

Gina calou-o com um beijo. Quando ela o liberou, ele sorriu, mas olhou inquisidor.

-Depois a gente explica... – ela sorriu, empurrando ele da cama.

- Feche os olhos, Gina. - Ele corou, envergonhado por estar apenas de cueca. Deu as costas para ela, indo em direção da poltrona. Ela riu.

- Não fecho não. – ela teimou olhando para toda a extensão do corpo dele.

- Gina. – ele repreendeu, ainda sem olhar para ela.

- A propósito, Harry. – chamou ela, fazendo-o olhar para ela. – Belo corpo, hein. – ele corou mais ainda e ela riu marotamente.

- Tiago. – chamou Lily docemente, pondo a idéia em pratica. Chacoalhou-o um pouco, mas o maroto não acordou. – Tiago, amor. - Nada, ele nem mesmo se mexeu. – Tiago Potter. – chamou ela, mais exasperada.

-Já vou, mãe. – resmungou ele, virando para o outro lado.

Lily riu.

-Não é a sua mãe, Tiago. – ela se aproximou, para que ele sentisse seu perfume. Mas era um risco estar tão próxima dele. Seus rostos estavam quase encostando-se. Então Tiago respirou fundo. Aconchegou-se mais no travesseiro.

-Onde que a senhora comprou um perfume igual ao da Lily, mãe? - Dessa vez Lily gargalhou. – Pare de imitar a Lily, mãe, eu não caio mais nessa não.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Revirou-os, então desistiu de acordá-lo.

- Ah, desisto, Potter, voce é difícil demais de acordar. – ela bufou então se levantou mais para poder sair dali. Os olhos de Tiago abriram rapidamente, e ele segurou a cintura dela fortemente, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- LILY? – ele gritou com a surpresa.

- Não, a sua mãe, Potter. – ela respondeu debochada.

Sem responder mais nada, Tiago puxou-a para a cama, deitando mais longe para dar espaço para ela, e antes que ela pudesse reclamar, ele já estava beijando-a.

Ela se separou dele com força, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Não Potter! – sua repreensão era mista indignação e cansaço.

Ao ser empurrado, Tiago soltou um berro. Ele olhou estranho para ela, e então se levantou vagarosamente. Ela virou-se para a janela (Sim, além da varanda tinha uma janela, mas não sabemos o motivo), e ordenou que ele fosse se vestir.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – ele murmurou, pegando roupas no guarda-roupa do quarto e indo em direção do banheiro. Segundos depois o barulho do chuveiro era o único som no quarto. Tiago tinha deixado a porta encostada, e com isso, começou a cantar debaixo do chuveiro, um pedaço de uma musica.

Tente entender porque ainda ligo pra voce

Ela só me diz Não

Pra mim já tornou padrão

E faz por querer

Te vejo na minha

Vai ser só minha

Falo tão sério, é sério voce vai

Vai ser só minha

Vai ser só minha

Te completo baby

Vem que é certo baby

Não é fácil

Egoísta sim eu não nego

Por isso insisto em ti e entrego mais... mais...

Porque é que eu liguei pra voce?

E então ele apenas repetia essas partes, porque as outras não tinham nada em comum com sua história e Lily Evans.

Ao sair do banheiro, escutou a voz dela risonha.

- Não sabe cantar a musica toda, Potter?

Ele sorriu. Ela escutara muito bem, e era impossível, na visão dele, que ela não teria entendido.

- Apenas queria cantar as partes da musica que me interessa e que interessa para dar indiretas. – ele cutucou.

- Ande logo com isso, vista a camisa. – ela reprovou quando virou-se e viu ele ainda secando o tórax. É claro que ela tinha entendido a indireta, mas não diria isso para ele. Desviou o assunto, dizendo para ele se vestir, assim não a veria corada.

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou de Lily, que ficou encostada na janela, com os olhos arregalados e irritada com o sorrisinho irritante do moreno.

- Incomodo? – ele perguntou cinicamente.

- Na... Sim. – ela murmurou contra vontade. Ele prendeu-a com os braços, um em cada lado da cabeça dela, apoiando-se na parede. Ela continuou. – Voce é irritante.

- Só voce que diz. – ele rebateu, aproximando o rosto dele no dela. Ela sentiu o perfume dele a atacar, e se inebriou, mesmo sem querer.

- Pervertido... – ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Somente com você... – ele se aproximou ainda mais dela com a voz rouca.

- Cínico... – ela disse fracamente. O pouco de juízo que restava nela, gritava para que o empurrasse, mas os braços não obedeciam.

- Ah, não, imagina... não sou nem um pouco. – ele sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam pregados na boca dela.

- Convencido... – ela disse ainda parada enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

- Posso uma vez ser realista? - Ele segurou a nuca da ruiva com uma das mãos, enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

- Idiota...

Tiago riu fracamente enquanto se aproximava lentamente dos lábios da garota.

- Nossa! Assim magoa sabia?

- Arrogante...

- Como eu disse... Só voce que diz...

Mas ele não a deixou dizer mais nada, pois ela perdeu a fala quando ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço. Após alguns instantes de "amasso", eles ouvem uma porta bater. Lily empurra Tiago, que olha intrigado para a porta.

- Os outros... – murmurou Lily, olhando para a porta também. – Vamos! – chamou ela, indo em direção da porta. Tiago bufou, pegou a camisa rapidamente da cama e seguiu a ruivinha.

Após um momento beijando, Remo afastou Tonks delicadamente.

-Não posso... – ele murmurou, olhando-a profundamente. – Eu... voce... não podemos...

-Por que? – perguntou Tonks quase que com grosseria. – Porque voce é um lobisomem? – perguntou ela sarcasticamente. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar como ela sabia, mas ela não o deixou perguntar. – Eu não sou idiota como pode parecer, Remo! – ela retrucou nervosa. – Eu não sou burra a ponto de não perceber que toda a lua cheia voce desaparece, e chega machucado depois. Mesmo assim, voce não sai da minha cabeça! - Ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda sentada na cama dele. – Eu sei que podemos ser felizes. Eu não ligo pro que os outros irão falar.

- Isso não é a questão. – Remo retrucou, agora nervoso. – Não quero que se preocupe comigo, não quero ser uma cruz pra ninguém, não quero que voce tenha que carregar meu problema junto comigo! Isso é por voce! O que eu faço e escondi até agora, era por voce!

- Não! – rebateu Tonks, teimosa e agora furiosa. – Isso não é por mim, e isso é o ato mais egoísta que eu já vi. Eu já sabia sobre voce e jamais me afastei de voce e mesmo voce sendo estúpido, eu não deixei de te amar!

- Tonks, entenda uma coisa! – ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela, sacudindo-a de leve. – Voce viverá com um semi-humano que pode te machucar, que não será nunca benquisto na comunidade bruxa, que jamais será seu orgulho e sua felicidade plena, que não será o orgulho de seus filhos, que...

- Pára! Remo pára com isso! – ela disse, com lagrimas de raiva. Ela empurrou as mãos dele pra longe e levantou bruscamente. – Voce é o ser mais idiota e ridículo da Terra! E não importa o que voce disser pra mim, eu não vou te amar menos. E é infeliz que eu tenha que ir embora daqui hoje mesmo para que eu não precise mais impor minha presença ao seu lado. Não vou mais te importunar. Não quero ser um encosto. Mas fique ciente que voce não é humilde, mas sim egoísta e idiota pra mim.

Ela deu as costas, mas não caminhara nem cinco passos quando a mão dele a puxou.

- Não. – ele disse firmemente. – Voce não vai embora hoje, e nem por minha causa. – ela olhou-o indiferente. – Porque voce vai ficar e a partir de agora será a minha namorada, a garota que eu amo.

E a beijou mais uma vez. Quando se separaram, ele voltou a sentar na cama, e começou a contar a história dele para ela.

De repente a porta deles abre e entram os outros ali.

Remo, instintivamente, puxou as cobertas para cima do corpo, meio desajeitado, deitando-se na cama num gesto rápido, enquanto corava num vermelho vivo. Sirius, Tiago e Harry prenderam o riso enquanto Lily e Gina coravam e Lene ria por baixo do fôlego. Ele empurrou Tonks cuidadosamente para fora da cama, e ela ficou em pé, ao lado da cama. Tonks lançou olhar estranho a Remo, que permanecia enrolado até o pescoço com as cobertas.

– Ué, aconteceu algo de errado com o Remo? – perguntou Gina.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada alta, ao que Remo lançou um olhar feio para ele, ficando furiosamente vermelho. Tiago prendeu o riso, olhando a cena num ar divertido, junto com Harry.

- O nosso Remmie aqui é um [i] _gentleman_. [/i] – Sirius falou num ar zombeteiro, deitando-se do lado de Remo e erguendo um pouco o tronco, sustentando o peso em um dos braços. – Para ele significa um ultraje aparecer na frente de tão distintas damas de forma tão descomposta...

As garotas trocaram olhares e sorrisos entre si, antes de se voltarem para Remo; este, por sua vez, pareceu ainda mais envergonhado por ter se tornado novamente o centro das atenções.

- Ora, Remo, não se acanhe! Se nós fôssemos à piscina, o veríamos com menos trajes, não? – Gina comentou, sorrindo. – Mas não posso negar que é uma atitude muito linda da sua parte ser respeitoso conosco. – ela falou, antes de olhar acusadoramente para Sirius. – Você devia seguir o exemplo dele, Black.

- Eu sigo quem diz que o que é bonito precisa ser mostrado, McKinnon. E o Remo, definitivamente, não é um desses que costuma dizer esse tipo de coisa... – Sirius rebateu num meio sorriso. – Aliás, querem que eu tire a blusa, garotas? – completou, malicioso.

- Pare de se exibir, Sirius! – Lene resmungou, com um muito leve rosado no rosto. O maroto gargalhou mais um pouco.

O silêncio tomou conta dos presentes. As garotas permaneciam de pé no meio do quarto, aparentemente pensativas.

Os meninos ainda sorriam por Remo, que ainda estava vermelho.

- Bom, quando vamos descer e tomar um café nesta ilustre casinha? – perguntou Lene, sorrindo.

Na cozinha, Sirius começou a implicar com Tiago.

- E então, veado, se assustou com a mulher que te acordou? – todos fizeram caras confusas, então Sirius tornou a explicar. – Eu ouvi o berro que voce deu no seu quarto. Se assustou? Queria que fosse homem que te acordasse?

Tiago emburrou.

- Lily me empurrou da cama e eu assustei por cair no chão, porque ela me pegou desprevenido. – rebateu Tiago, ainda emburrado.

- Aiai... Por trás do ódio sempre tem amor... – zombou Lene.

- Então o Potter também é veado. – resmungou Lily.

- Até tu, Lils? – indignou-se Tiago.

- Voce tem ódio do Snape... – ela justificou, agora sorrindo.

- Por isso que eu digo que é gay... – implicou Sirius mais uma vez.

Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- O gay aqui é voce, que vive querendo ver eu arrancar as calças do Ranhoso toda a vez que eu o azaro. Voce que dá a idéia, pra começo do conversa.

Lene, Remo, Tonks, Harry e Gina prenderam o riso. Apenas Lily, Sirius e Tiago não riram.

- Voce quer ver quem é o gay? – perguntou Sirius, agora enfezado, desafivelando a cinta da calça.

- Não dá pra ver a olho nu. – interpelou Lene, fazendo todos, com exceção a Sirius, gargalhar gostosamente.

- Quando eu te mostrar, Marlene, voce vai querer repetir a dose. – rebateu Sirius, no mesmo tom zombeteiro de Lene. Esta, no entanto, parou de rir.

- Crianças... – chamou Remo, notando a aparente briga ali. – Não vamos brigar...

- Meça muito bem as suas palavras, Black. – seu aspecto ficou sério. – Não sou como suas garotinhas fáceis que caem na sua lábia.

- Isso porque eu ainda não quis que voce realmente caísse. – ele retrucou, asperamente. – Quando eu quiser de verdade, voce não vai resistir. E vai ver o quanto é fácil.

Aspecto furioso é meras palavras para a expressão de Lene agora.

- Então é briga, não é? – ela perguntou zombeteira. – Vamos ver quem ganha então, Black.

Sirius rolou os olhos. Ele também estava furioso. Ele não pegava todas, apenas as bonitas, e não eram as largadas, eram as não-faladas. Aquela garota era arrogante.

- Voce não sabe com quem tá mexendo, garoto. – ela avisou.

- Não gosto de iniciar algo que já está ganho. – ele rebateu, entediado. Lene se levantou tão depressa que sua cadeira foi parar no chão. Tonks e Lily a seguraram.

- Er... – cortou Tiago. – Vamos para o jardim, cantar um pouco?

Com o clima ali, ninguém ousou reclamar, saindo todos em silencio para o fundo do quintal.

Lene ainda tremia de ódio do garoto, que ia contando uma piada a Harry. Gina estava espantada com o temperamento da amiga, que respirou fundo e voltou a ser a Lene de sempre, rindo e brincando pelo caminho. Quando chegaram lá, tinha uma enorme piscina, que as meninas sorriram e seus olhos brilharam de expectativa. Os garotos foram tirando a blusa e a calça e se jogando na piscina, enquanto as meninas corriam novamente para dentro da casa, pegar os biquínis, os bronzeadores e os óculos de sol.

Ao voltarem, as meninas foram diretas para a piscina, exceto Lily, que sentou numa cadeira e abriu uma revista para ler.

- Hey, Lily! – gritou Tiago lá da piscina. A ruiva ergueu o olhar para ele, mas não respondeu. Seu olhar percorreu o corpo do maroto, observando as gotinhas que escorriam do corpo dele. – Não vai vir na piscina não? – cortou os pensamentos dela, que bufou, e voltou para a revista, respondendo a pergunta sem olhar para ele.

- Não. A água deve estar gelada demais. – respondeu curtamente.

- Se voce não vier, eu vou buscá-la. – ameaçou ele. Os outros observavam o desenrolar da cena com uma suposição: a ruiva iria gritar com o maroto e não ia realmente sair de lá. Então ele iria buscá-la e voltava roxo de tapas.

Foi mais ou menos isso.

Ela deu de ombros, e ele saiu da piscina, arrancou-a da cadeira. Neste instante, Lily já gritava a plenos pulmões. Ela dava socos nas costas, pois ele tinha jogado-a no ombro.

- Sabia que voce é leve como uma pena? – ele disse suavemente. Ela parou de bater nele e rolou os olhos.

- Não adianta puxar saco, Potter, voce não está livre de uns bons gritos. – ela rebateu.

- Por que voce nem ao menos tenta ser minha amiga? – ele perguntou, rindo.

- Porque voce nunca quis ser meu amigo. – ela rebateu. Tiago riu mais uma vez.

- Isso é verdade. Ser seu amigo nunca será o suficiente. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mesmo ele sem ver. – E não erga a sobrancelha, Lils, voce sabe que não adianta teimar comigo.

Ela fez cara indignada, depois confusa.

- Como voce sabe que eu ergui a sobrancelha? – ele riu mais uma vez.

- Conhecendo como eu te conheço... – ela abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas ele não deixou ela terminar. – Preparada para uma boa ducha?

- NÃO, POTTER! NÃO! ESSA AGUA TÁ GELADA, POR FAVOR! NÃO! – ela gritava apavorada. Na realidade, ela tinha pavor à piscina, desde o dia em que viu uma garotinha morrer afogada na sua frente, na piscina do clube que ela freqüentava aos dez anos. E a piscina dos Potter era funda demais para a opinião dela.

Tchibum!

A última coisa que ela viu foi o olhar medroso dos amigos. Ao cair na água, ela afundou um pouco, e depois sentiu os lábios do maroto colados nos seu. Sua raiva foi perceber que estava correspondendo mais do que deveria, segurando os cabelos arrepiados com força, enquanto ele a trazia mais perto pela cintura. Alguns segundos, e ela estava tossindo na superfície.

- Seu... – ela começou, mas estava ofegante demais para conseguir formular a frase inteira de uma vez. – infeliz... Voce quase... Me afogou...

- Voce... sabe que... eu jamais... deixaria acontecer... isso. – ele retrucou, sorrindo.

Todos ali, que observavam, voltaram a brincar para não ter que ouvir a conversa particular. Harry e Gina saíram dali, indo mais a frente do jardim, onde poderia estar juntos sem ser visto e conversar sobre algumas coisas 'do futuro'.

A conversa de Lily e Tiago continuou.

- Eu deveria me desculpar, mas não me desculpo por uma coisa que eu adorei. E como adorei. – ele murmurou, com um sorriso, e passando os dedos nos lábios.

- Desculpar? Voce deveria pedir perdão! – ela retrucou emburrada.

- Seria errado, afinal, voce correspondeu, e muito bem por sinal. – ele rebateu, dando de ombros.

- Claro que correspondi. – ela retrucou ironicamente. – Voce pretendia me afogar se eu não o fizesse.

- Já disse que não faria isso. – ele repetiu, enquanto ela bufava.

- Voce nunca quer saber se eu quero te beijar, Potter. – ela murmurou, agora com aspecto cansado. – Sempre me agarra, sem saber se eu quero ou não.

- Eu sei que voce nunca quer, por isso eu faço sem o seu consentimento. – ele respondeu casualmente. – Se eu for esperar por voce deixar, eu vou morrer sem um abraço seu.

- Voce me irrita, garoto. – ela disse entre dentes.

- E voce me encanta cada vez mais. – ele retrucou.

- Por que voce não pode ser bonzinho como o Remo? – ela perguntou, meio indignada.

- O Remo é anormal. Ele ama a Tonks, mas não corre atrás. – ele explicou. – Já eu, sou um cara apaixonado, mal-correspondido que não agüenta ver sua ruivinha e ficar sem beijá-la. Voce é desejável demais para o meu gosto. - Ela corou. – Portanto não reclame das investidas. Numa dessas, voce vai perceber que me ama como eu te amo e vai se entregar! – ele piscou para ela. Ela maneou a cabeça negativamente, e então sorriu um pouco, sendo retribuído demais por Tiago. Ela não sabia porque, mas não conseguiu ficar brava com ele. – Agora chega de papinho. – ele sorriu maroto, e então jogou água nela, que tomou em cheio no rosto.

- Voce não sabe com que está mexendo, Potter. – ela avisou, e então começou os ataques de todos os lados. Logo, todos estavam rindo, gritando e atirando água um nos outros. Sirius estava receoso de brincar com Lene, mas ela estava brincando com ele. Ele jamais entenderia aquela menina.

Enquanto isso, no jardim, Harry e Gina tinham se sentada num dos bancos ali. Ela já tinha vestido um short e uma blusinha, enquanto ele tinha uma bermuda e uma regata.

- Quanto tempo mais teremos que esperar Tiago e Lily enfim se entenderem, Harry? – a pergunta dela era mais um murmúrio de cansaço do que propriamente uma pergunta.

- Não sei, mas ainda assim, preferia vê-los se entenderem sozinhos, sem precisarmos interferir. – ele franziu o cenho enquanto respondia. - Mas acho que não vai muito tempo, já estou reparando mudanças nos dois lados.

Gina sorriu, e então beijou o garoto. Ele retribuiu entusiasmadamente, mas logo se reteve, antes que começasse uma sessão incontrolável como no quarto. Gina encostou-se em seu peito, descansando ali.

- Às vezes eu sinto falta do Rony, mas isso aqui está bem melhor sem ele. – ela disse, risonha, enquanto Harry ria.

- Também sinto falta deles, mas é tão diferente e tão bom estar aqui com eles.

- É menos complicado, não é? – ela perguntou, esperando uma afirmação que não veio. – Voce não se sente Harry Potter como se sentia quando estava na nossa época mesmo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Queria saber com seria minha vida com meus pais antes de ir de volta para o futuro. – ele murmurou. Gina o abraçou mais forte, como um consolo. Observou bem a expressão dele, mas exclamou de repente, sobressaltando o moreno.

- Voce está com o rosto mais jovem! – ela disse, apontando o rosto dele. Ele, num ato meio atrapalhado e desesperado, passou a mão no rosto. – Não estamos rejuvenescendo, estamos?

Ele olhou para ela, e percebeu do que ela estava falando. Ela parecia mais nova também, mas não muita coisa. Apenas alguns meses mais nova, ou talvez até um ano mais nova.

- Deve ser a magia do lugar, querendo nos ajustar à idade deles. – respondeu Harry, entrando num rumo de pensamentos profundos. – Talvez quando terminar as férias, estaremos com aparência de dezesseis anos, assim como eles estarão.

- É mesmo, porque Rabicho percebeu o quanto éramos velhos para estar no quinto ano, e então a magia que nos envolve está nos modelando. – ela concordou.

- Voce fica encantadoramente linda quando está com cara de menininha. – as palavras lhe escaparam da boca antes que pudesse segurá-las. Ela corou, mas riu, abraçando-o mais forte também.

- Igualmente, meu bebezinho. – ela brincou enquanto ele riu, abraçando-a também.

Tonks apareceu do nada, assustando os dois. Ela sorriu envergonhada, mas conseguiu avisar que os outros estavam chamando, porque agora era a hora deles cantarem. Rindo, Gina e Harry levantaram-se e seguiram a garota, tentando imaginar os marotos cantando.


	6. O desenrolar dos fatos

Capitulo 6:

O desenrolar dos fatos.

Tiago e Sirius já estavam cada um com um violão, e na roda só faltava mesmo Harry e Gina.

- Estou tentando imaginar o Sirius cantando. – sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry, fazendo-o gargalhar.

- Eu também. – ele murmurou depois em resposta. Sentaram-se na roda, e Tiago deu um pigarreio, olhou para Sirius de canto e este sorriu, então começaram a tocar o violão, logo cantando a musica juntos.

_Ela é atriz, ela faz cena,_

_Ela mete uma pressão._

_Se joga na minha frente..._

_Me engana não !_

_Feito cobra mal matada,_

_Ela rebola, eu passo mal,_

_Com o nariz empinado..._

_Ela é tal!_

_Se eu mando um xaveco,_

_Ela finge não ouvir,_

_Mas se eu grito: '' Olha a bruxa'', _

_Vem discutir_

_Tua psicologia tá um tanto_

_Quando errada,_

_Ou me aceita de uma vez..._

_Ou tá danada!_

_(refrão)_

_Você diz que não me ama, _

_Você diz que não me quer_

_Mais ficar pagando pau,_

_Qual é que é?_

_Todo dia seu teatro é_

_Exatamente igual,_

_Você finge que me_

_Odeia mais no fundo_

_Paga pau!_

Os dois cantavam em perfeita sintonia, pareciam ter treinado especialmente para cantar pras meninas. Remo maneava a cabeça, e Lily e Lene estavam vermelhas de raiva. Não era a toa, afinal, os garotos se achavam até mesmo cantando musica! E Lily sabia muito bem que no mundo trouxa, "bruxa" era um xingamento muito mal educado.

E ao terminarem a musica, eles sorriram entre si, e era visível que Remo, Tonks, Gina e Harry seguravam o riso a todo o custo. Lene levantou-se rapidamente, conjurou um microfone, balançou a varinha no ar e já começou a introdução da musica e ela começou a rebolar. Sirius já não prestava atenção em mais nada, e os outros apenas assistiam-nos, divertidos.

_Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passada_

_É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada,_

_Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito_

_É gritar comigo_

_Você gosta de mandar_

_Você só me faz sofrer_

_Você só sabe gritar_

_E grita sem saber_

_Mas sem mim que você não vive_

_Sem meus cuidados amor_

_Fala baixinho comigo_

_A sua dona chegou_

_Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando (4x)_

_Sit, junto, sentado, calado (2x)_

_Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passada_

_É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada,_

_Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito_

_É gritar comigo_

_Você gosta de mandar_

_Você só me faz sofrer_

_Você só sabe gritar_

_E grita sem saber_

_Mas sem mim você não vive_

_Sem meus cuidados amor_

_Fala baixinho comigo_

_Que a sua dona chegou_

_Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando(4x)_

_sit, junto, sentado, calado(2x)_

_Você gosta de mandar_

_Você só me faz sofrer_

_Você só sabe gritar_

_E grita sem saber_

_Mas sem mim você não vive_

_Sem meus cuidados amor_

_Fala baixinho comigo_

_A sua dona chegou_

_Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando(10x)_

_Vem aqui_

_sit, junto, sentado e calado(2x)_

E ela continuou rebolando até a musica parar.

- Hey, isso foi alguma indireta? – perguntou Sirius, quando ele voltou de transe. Lene apenas sorriu misteriosa para ele, e voltou para se sentar ao lado de Lily, que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Dessa vez, Tiago levantou, repetindo os gestos de Lene.

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o ooo_

_Ye ye yeah_

_O simples torna ela demais_

_[...]_

_Tento entender_

_"Por que ainda ligo pra você?"_

_Ela só me diz não_

_Pra mim já tornou padrão_

_E faz, por querer_

_Te vejo na minha (Te vejo na minha)_

_Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)_

_Falo tão sério, é sério você vai_

_Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)_

_Vem ser só minha (Vai ser você)_

_Aposto um beijo que você me quer_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oaaaa_

_Eu te completo baby_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oooo_

_Vem que é certo baby_

_[...]_

_Te vejo na minha (Te vejo na minha)_

_Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)_

_Falo tão sério, é sério você vai_

_Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)_

_Vem ser só minha (Vai ser você)_

_Aposto um beijo que você me quer!_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oooo_

_Eu te completo baby_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oooo_

_Vem que é certo baby_

_Te ver no sábado e escutar_

_Tudo que eu já sei, pode decorar_

_Não é fácil_

_Eu não me faço_

_Egoísta, sim, eu não nego_

_Por isso insisto em ti e me entrego mais, mais, mais_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oooo_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oooo_

_Aposto um beijo que você me quer!_

_Who o ow_

_Who o o o ow_

_Who o oooo_

_Eu te completo baby_

_O simples torna ela demais_

_[...]_

_Paguei pra ver_

_Por que é que eu liguei pra você?_

Ao terminar a musica, as garotas perceberam que os meninos cantavam com Tiago, e o sorriso de Lily já tinha apagado a muito tempo, sendo trocado por um aspecto sério e seus olhos estavam estreitos. Ela tentava imaginar uma musica para cantar, para alfinetar o maroto também.

Neste momento, Harry se levantou, murmurando algo sobre precisar pensar. Obviamente Gina lhe acompanhou.

Ele sentou-se no mesmo banco que estivera a pouco, e Gina, mais uma vez, sentou ao seu lado. Ela começou a passar a mão pelo braço do garoto, e este respirou fundo, contendo um gemido de stress.

- Não queria que você estivesse aqui, é perigoso! – ele murmurou para ela, sem olhá-la nos olhos, porque era a sua maior alegria tê-la ali, ao seu lado.

Ela soltou a mão dele num átimo.

- O que há de errado com você, garoto? – ele estranhou o fato dela dizer "garoto" e não "Harry". Ela estava furiosa.

Ele olhou-a, um tanto assustado. Ela tinha adquirido a expressão brava de sua mãe, o que a tornava extremamente parecida com a matriarca.

- Tudo voce tem que fazer sozinho, tudo é perigoso para mim... – ela começou a desabar sobre ele, e ele ficou um pouco chateado. – Eu não te entendo, sinceramente, Harry! Eu vim porque eu quis, eu sei das conseqüências, eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu nunca, jamais deixaria voce vir sozinho! Se coloque no meu lugar.

E dizendo isso, ela se afastou, voltando para os marotos, deixando Harry aturdido e afogado em pensamentos sufocantes.

Mas quando Gina chegou na rodinha, eles já não estavam cantando mais, estavam apenas conversando e Lily exibia um ar exasperado de contrariedade.

Com raiva, Gina se joga no sofá e fica emburrada com Lily. Sirius segura o riso, e Tiago sai a procura de Harry, que ainda estava parado com cara de bobo.

- Elas são idênticas, não é? – perguntou Tiago, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. Este o olhou curioso. – Lily e a Gina. O mesmo gênio, o mesmo sorriso...

Harry assentiu, sem olhar para o pai.

- Voce pode contar o que quiser, sabe disso, não é? – pressionou Tiago. Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez. Não ia cometer outro deslize, como cometera com Sirius.

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu curtamente. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Mas eu tenho que esperar sinais, sinais que podem alterar ou não o futuro, se é que me entende.

Tiago franziu o cenho.

- Eu não sou tão tapado, Harry Potter. - começou Tiago. – Não sou burro a ponto de não perceber que voce é meu filho.

Harry estralou o pescoço ao olhar rapidamente para Tiago, com feição incrédula e assustada.

- Lily tem o mesmo tom exato de cor dos olhos que os seus, voce tem a responsabilidade que ela tem, voce tem o mesmo nariz, voce tem o nome do filho que ela gostaria de dar. Voce é idêntico a mim, tem o mesmo sorriso maroto, o mesmo cabelo levantado ao lado direito, e uma falha no lado esquerdo lateral da cabeça, no meio dos fios. Voce devia ter a mesma altura que eu aos dezesseis anos, a encrenca sempre está ao seu alcance, voce ama uma ruiva, e faria tudo por ela. Exatamente como eu. Exatamente como Lily. Meu futuro é junto ao dela, já ouvi uma profecia assim quando era pequeno e meus pais convidaram Cassandra Trelawney para almoçar conosco. Sempre soube.

Harry não disse nada, porem não negou também. Seu pai sabia demais para o bem dele próprio, e não era melhor encorajar.

Ouviram um suspiro pesado e um soluço atrás deles.

Lily e Gina tinham ouvido tudo o que Tiago acabara de dizer.

Os dois se levantaram num átimo, e ficaram olhando para ambas. Gina tinha uma expressão cansada e ao mesmo tempo, feliz por Lily ouvir algumas verdades. A expressão de Lily era beira a desafio e descrença, com um pouco de felicidade também.

- Lily... – murmurou Tiago, indo em direção da garota, enquanto esta entrava para dentro da casa novamente.

-Me deixe em paz. – ela rebateu. – Quero pensar sozinha, quero ficar sozinha. Preciso pensar. – ela ficou murmurando incoerentemente até chegar no topo da escada, virar o corredor a encostar na parede. Porém, Tiago não a obedeceu (como sempre) e logo estava ao seu lado.

- Quanto tempo mais voce vai precisar? – ele perguntou com carinho. – Quanto tempo mais eu vou esperar por voce? – seu tom era questionador, porém era doce e ele mantinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

- Então é isso mesmo? – ela olhou para ele, pois durante todo este tempo, ela esteve olhando para seus pés, apenas refletindo.

- Sim, mas do que voce está se referindo, exatamente? – ele sorriu, se aproximando mais e segurando a mão da garota, como um consolo.

- Voce me ama, eu te amo, e estaremos juntos assim, pra sempre? – ela tornou a resposta numa pergunta, com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

- Teremos um lar, um filho, muito amor e carinho para todos. – ele completou a idéia, com um brilhante sorriso, e abraçou-a, que retribuiu, para surpresa do maroto.

- Eu quero ouvir de voce, - ela murmurou para ele.

- Eu te amo, Lily. – ele respondeu, sem precisar saber o que ela queria ouvir. Ele conhecia muito bem a ruivinha para saber o que ela pedia.

- Eu não te odeio, Potter. – ela retornou, achando difícil mudar a frase: Eu te odeio, Potter, para a totalmente contraria, Eu te amo, Tiago.

- Ainda não disse o que eu quero ouvir. – ele resmungou no ouvido dela, sorrindo, consequentemente fazendo-a sorrir e suspirar.

- Eu te amo, Tiago. – a palavra Tiago arranhou um pouco a garganta dela, mais saiu, mais fácil do que ela imaginava.

- Eu sabia. – ele disse, brincando. Ela riu levemente.

Gina estava sendo difícil, e Harry sabia disso. Ela o olhava séria, e ele não sabia o que dizer. Após um momento, ela deu as costas, e ele a chamou, fazendo-a parar.

- Me perdoe. – ele disse, quando ela o olhou com cara de "Que foi?". – Eu sou mesmo um idiota.

Ele viu, quase pode senti-la desarmar-se com suas palavras. A muralha que ela construiu superficialmente foi derrubada com o simples "perdoe" dele e com a carinha de coitado que ela sabia que ele não tinha consciência.

Ela suspirou fundo e caminhou rapidamente na direção dele, jogando-se, e laçando o pescoço dele com os braços.

- Sim, voce é um idiota. – e então, se beijaram calmamente.

- Eu te amo, não importo com mais nada. – ele disse quando se separaram.

Gina abiu a boca, mas não pode terminar a frase.

Lily ficou estática ao perceber Tiago se aproximando para beijá-la.

Mas o BAAAAAAAAAANG que soou na rua da casa deles impediu que os dois casais tivessem as vidas resolvidas.

Na sala, os que estavam ali, ou seja, Sirius, Lene, Tonks e Remo, se levantaram num átimo, se entreolhando com medo.

Gina arregalou os olhos, e um gelo desceu pelo estomago de Harry.

Lily deu um pulo de susto e Tiago olhou rapidamente para a escada, e no segundo seguinte, todos se encontravam na sala, com as varinhas nas mãos, e Harry era o que liderava o grupo, indo rapidamente para a frente da casa. Ele já esperava ver capuzes negros na frente do portão, mas não podia negar que aquilo o deixou pior quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

Havia ali, meia dúzia de comersais, prontos para atacar.

A partir do momento em que puseram os pés pra fora da soleira da porta, os comersais começaram a atacar com toda a força, e os meninos já começaram a se defender. Harry tinha preocupação em dobro. Ele queria cuidar de todos, principalmente de Tiago e Lily. Ele tinha a habilidade de mandar dois feitiços de uma vez só e então, conseguia cuidar de quatro comersais deixando um para cada um. Gina também ajudava como podia, mas ela tinha uma sensação de que podia fazer mais do que apenas bloquear os feitiços dos comersais. Como os dois que vieram do futuro já sabiam feitiços não-verbais, isso dava alguma vantagem, e também os marotos, especialmente Tiago e Sirius, sabiam muito bem se defender e atacar. Já não pareciam aqueles dois desordeiros que deixavam Hogwarts e Filch com dor de cabeça, com as pernas pro ar.

As garotas, apenas se defendiam apesar de Lily e Lene atacarem muito bem seus oponentes.

Caindo a mascara de um, Harry já saberia que grau de potencia aqueles tinham, mas ele não conseguiu fazer com que a marcara de nenhum caísse. NO entanto, quando Remo conseguiu derrubar um, o que duelava ao seu lado ficou extremamente curioso e ele próprio tirou a marcara.

Harry congelou. Aquele era o Malfoy que veio do futuro, e seu companheiro, era, com certeza, Rodolfo.

O homem apontou a varinha para Remo, que naquele momento, ficou estático e apavorado. Os outros ainda duelavam para poderem perceber o que se passava ali.

- Seu mestiço imundo! – berrou Lucio, furioso. – Vai pagar por isso!

Ao levantar a varinha, eles escutaram uma voz fina, suave e fria gritar rapidamente e curtamente.

- Avada Kedavra.

O feitiço verde que cortou o ar na frente dos combatentes foi como uma flecha certeira, mas que passou rapidamente por Lucius e acertou o que estava ao seu lado, duelando com Tonks.

Todos olharam em direção a voz, porém não encontraram nada, nem ninguém.

Não podiam perder tempo em procurar saber quem era, apenas agradecer aos céus pela ajuda.

Voltaram-se rapidamente para quem tinha caído morto e era Joseph Crabbe.

Rapidamente, os que ali estavam, ergueram a varinha para começar um novo duelo, e houve mais uma aparição. Mais seis comersais aparataram ali, e Harry não via saída para ninguém ali.

Virou-se então para Gina, que olhava atônita para os novos comersais.

- Vá! – madou Harry, e ela o olhou totalmente incrédula. – Pegue Lily e Tiago e vá! Se possível, pegue os outros! Essa luta é minha! Eu tenho que salvá-los.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui. – ralhou Tiago, com ar de bravura.

- Harry, voce está sendo nobre e idiota de novo! – ralhou Gina.

Mais feitiços passaram sobre suas cabeças. Harry ficou impaciente.

- Corra! Não há outro jeito! CORRA! – ele gritou, depois que um raio vermelho passou de raspão em Gina. Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Os outros vão, porém eu fico.

- Não seja teimosa, Gina. – resmungou Harry enquanto puxava a varinha para bloquear dois feitiços.

Quando cinco feitiços vinham em direção a eles, na visão de Gina, pareciam vir em câmera lenta. Ela não tinha reação alguma, e todos também olharam para os feitiços, e acertariam eles em cheio.

Instintivamente, Gina ergueu o braço direito, como se protegesse apenas com um braço só. Esticou-o bem e respirou fundo.

Do seu braço, formou-se uma barreira tão poderosa que os feitiços bateram ali, e as paredes da casa e o chão tremeram. Ela olhou para os comersais, seus olhos já não estavam mais castanhos, eram negros.

Com o braço já mais perto de seu corpo, ela retraiu os dedos e alongou-os de novo, e quando os dedos se esticaram totalmente, os comersais foram jogados longe, como se ela tivesse estuporado-os.

Entre eles ali, havia apenas choque, e o mais afetado ali era Harry.

Novamente, Lucio foi o mais forte e se levantou.

- Não era pra voce estar aqui, Potter.

- Mais uma vez, voce terá que ser derrotado, Malfoy. – rebateu Harry, se enchendo de coragem.

- Voce não morreu pela mão do Lord, no futuro, mas vai morrer agora, pelas minhas mãos, ou pelas mãos dele. Dessa vez voce não vai sobreviver.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse voce. – confrontou Gina, com uma fúria incontrolável.

- Quem é voce pra incitar o que eu devo dizer, sua traidorazinha de sangue idiota? – rebateu Lucio, deixando todos ali furiosos. – Vocês não devem viver, e vão morrer neste tempo, sem ter a chance de completar ou me impedir de fazer o que deve ser feito.

- Eu acho que não. – murmurou a voz que estava escondida.

Uma garota, de estatura média, de cabelos loiros reluzentes, e de olhos tão negros quanto a noite saiu dos arbustos ali perto, e caminhou na direção dos garotos, mas ficando entre Lucio e eles.

- Quem é voce? – perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Apresentações mais tarde. – respondeu a menina tão fria que Sirius não conseguiu repelir o impulso de se afastar dela.

Os outros se entreolharam, temerosos. Quem seria aquela menina estranha e autoconfiante?

Lucio ergueu uma sobrancelha para a garota, não fez a pergunta obvia ali (quem era ela) e apontou a varinha para ela.

- Encarce... – começou Lucio, mas a garota maneou com a mão como se espantasse uma mosca a dez centímetros do seu rosto, e a varinha de Lucio foi parar longe.

- Andem seus inúteis! – ordenou ele para os Comensais que ainda olhavam para a varinha do outro, totalmente abismados. – Ataque-os!

Estimulada pela loira, Gina movimenta suas mãos exatamente como tinha feito e novamente os comensais são jogados como se fossem estuporados.

Gina sorri para si mesma e contempla suas mãos. Os outros apenas olhavam o decorrer do duelo.

-Vamos, - a menina de voz fria falou novamente, dirigindo-se a Lucio. – Pegue sua varinha e partimos para um duelo mais justo.

Sem pestanejar, o homem se joga para sua varinha, e a ergue rapidamente, sem esperar nada, lança feitiços em todas as direções, querendo acertar o máximo de pessoas possíveis. A loira se posta como escudo aos outros, e consegue bloquear todos os feitiços do comensal, que estava cada vez mais furioso.

- O Lord não veio pessoalmente hoje, Potter, porque tinha outras coisas mais importantes pra fazer. – desviou de um feitiço da loira, e lançou mais três na direção deles.

- Voce quis dizer que ele não acreditou em voce, Malfoy. – respondeu a loira, sem alterar sua expressão. – Eu [i] sei [/i] quando estão mentindo.

- Quem é voce, sua imunda? – desta vez ele não se conteve e perguntou.

- Alguém que voce não devia estimular para uma briga, Lucio. – respondeu uma voz cansada, e então o duelo acabou.

Alvo Dumbledore estava sorrindo calmamente para os jovens e para o comensal também.

- Vamos. – rangeu Lucio, quando viu que já não tinha mais chance de fazer alguma coisa ali. Os comensais se levantaram e aparataram no mesmo instante que Lucio, e então Dumbledore desfez o sorriso e deu um longo suspiro cansado.

- Dumbledore? – perguntou Tiago, atônito.

-Não, Pontas, é o meu avô de vestes, só que ele pensa que é cueca samba canção. – rebateu Sirius, com tom de zombaria.

A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente desaprovando a falta de educação com os mais velhos do maroto.

- Tenho uma grande pena de sua família, Sirius. – respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo. – Voce magoa muito os sentimentos deles falando assim.

Sirius deu um bufo de impaciência.

- Como se eles tivessem algum.

Todos riram, menos a loira, que não entendia nada. Ficaram parados por alguns instantes, e Dumbledore sorriu.

- Suponho que fui convidado a entrar. – e rumou para a porta de entrada e todos marcharam atrás, menos a garota loira.

Dumbledore parou na soleira da porta e olhou em direção a loira, que olhava sem expressão para aquele grupo de deslocados.

- Venha, Agnes, pode entrar. – e então olhou para Tiago, depois olhou para a menina. – Eu sei que, pelo código de ética dos Potter, voce é bem vinda!

Ela não deu nenhum passo durante cinco segundos.

Ela respirou fundo, guardou a varinha e caminhou rapidamente atrás de todos ali.

Ao chegar na sala, todos se acomodaram e Dumbledore anunciou.

- Queridos, esta é Agnes Wallace.

Agora que eles tinha permissão de admirá-la, eles perceberam o quanto aquela menina era bonita. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros reluzentes que batiam pela sua cintura, lisos, e os olhos, como os de Gina, já não estavam mais negros, e a cor dos olhos dela era num azul tão claro e perfeito que chegava a ser quase branco, e era hipnotizante. Ela tinha uma cicatriz fina e curvalínea que saía de perto de sua orelha, quase no cabelo, e ia até perto da boca, cortando totalmente sua bochecha, mas isso não diminuía a beleza dela.

Ela tinha o corpo bonito, apesar de ser bem magra, e sua feição era angelical, mesmo com uma frieza que não combinava com o rostinho delicado.

- Bem vinda, Agnes! – disse Tiago, sincero em suas boas vindas.

- Obrigado, Potter. – a garota se mexeu incomodada com os olhares de inspeção que eles lhe davam, apesar de nunca ter ligado para isso.

- Nunca te vi em Hogwarts. – "Nunca fiquei com voce em Hogwarts, linda." Sirius completou em pensamento, franzindo o cenho.

- Talvez porque eu nunca tenha ido à Hogwarts, Black. – ela respondeu friamente. Aquilo doía nela. Quantas brigas não tivera com os pais por isso?

- Não por isso. – interveio Dumbledore. – Conversei com seus pais, e concordamos que para sua segurança, voce deve ir para Hogwarts este ano.

- Por que voce nunca foi até lá? – perguntou Tonks, não querendo ser indelicada, mas não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade.

Agnes suspirou, e olhou para Dumbledore. Ele acenou afirmativamente, incentivando-a a falar sobre sua vida, um tema de conversa que ela não apreciava muito.

- Meu nome é Agnes Wallace, tenho 16 anos, e sou filha de Davis Wallace e Corina Wallace. Fui criada em casa, minha educação é refinada e meus feitiços são extra potentes. Que mais vocês querem saber? – ninguém notou a ironia na voz fria e calma.

- O motivo de não ter ido para Hogwarts, claro! – respondeu Sirius, com cara de deboche.

Ela virou o olho devagar em direção de Sirius, como se tivesse preguiça e tédio de olhar para ele. Isso não passou despercebido pelo maroto, que já criou uma idéia para provocar a garota. Ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco do jeito dela.

- Porque, assim como Gina, eu sou uma _pouvoir_.

O silencio que se seguiu foi tão denso que os marotos pareciam que podia ser pego no ar. As garotas, exceto Lene, não sabiam o que era, e dos marotos, apenas Tiago não sabia. Gina e Harry não sabiam também.

- Er... – Lily parecia sem graça ao perguntar. – O que significa isso? O que é uma ou um _pouvoir_?

- _Pouvoir_, - interveio Lene, e Remo abriu a boca para falar ao mesmo tempo, então Lene, sabendo que ele explicaria melhor, deixou para ele. – O que sabemos, pelo que há nos livros, é que um _pouvoir_ é o tipo mais poderoso de bruxo. O mais forte, em todos os sentimentos, e forte em uma batalha. Ele pode duelar com um exército de bruxos maus e vencer, ele não precisa de varinha para fazer feitiços, e às vezes, quem estiver ao lado de um _pouvoir_ pode sentir o poder emanando em volta dele. É um bruxo tão poderoso e perigoso ao mesmo tempo, pois um _pouvoir_ não pode se alterar, ou então quem o ofendeu ou irritou pode estar correndo risco de morte. Tem que ter muito autocontrole e sabedoria com este. No entanto, nunca tinham falado seriamente sobre _pouvoirs_ e eu acreditava que nunca estivesse existido, realmente.

Remo se virou para Dumbledore ao soar a ultima frase. Os outros ainda olhavam para a loira, e Harry olhava para Gina, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

- _Pouvoirs _ viveram clandestinamente nos últimos tempos, em que os bruxos estão mais preconceituosos. Assim como Agnes, eles têm crescido em casa, quando os pais percebem que o bebê ou a criança é um _pouvoir_. – Dumbledore olhou para Gina com um sorriso doce. – Gina, voce não é uma _pouvoir_ por inteira. Os poderes apenas se desenterraram em voce porque tinha uma igual a voce por perto. Voce não é perigosa, voce não terá isso sempre. São apenas meros poderes a mais que voce tem. Agnes sabe que é assim desde criança e sua educação rigorosa a fez ser assim, controlando sempre suas emoções, e não deixando-se abater ou irritar facilmente. E como temos certeza disso, ela estará indo para Hogwarts este ano. Voldemort também já sabe que ela é uma bruxa poderosa, e para não expô-la, o lugar mais segura é a nossa querida escola. E garanto que vocês serão grandes amigos.

"Até parece" pensou Sirius com um olhar maléfico.

Todos sorriram docemente para ela. A moça não alterou muito a expressão, mas parecia querer sorrir de algo muito engraçado que ninguém mais sabia.

- Pode sorrir, querida. – disse Dumbledore. – Agora voce tem amigos, escola e pessoas que vão cuidar de voce com menos freqüência.

A garota sorriu, e o sorriso dela era lindo. Mesmo que não o fizesse com muita freqüência.

-Senhor. – chamou Harry, quando Dumbledore deixou a sala e já ia pelos jardins. Dumbledore parou, e Harry parou de correr também. – Agora que Lily sabe pelo menos o começo da história, que eu sou filho dela, e que Tiago a ama mesmo, quando iniciaremos a jornada a procura das Horcruxes?

Dumbledore lançou um olhar sombrio.

- Creio que temos que ser apressado, Harry. Lucio não contou o motivo de sua estadia aqui no passado, e duvido muito que Voldemort confiaria em suas palavras. No momento, ele está tentando pegar confiança dele, e enquanto isso, é um bom momento para irmos atrás das horcruxes.

Harry assentiu devagar.

- E os outros...? – perguntou Harry. – Quando começarem a me perguntar sobre a minha vida, o que eu passei no futuro?

- Creio que, por hora, você só conte as coisas mais leves. – Dumbledore piscou. – Deixe o mais difícil para depois. – Harry assentiu novamente. – Boa Noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, professor. – respondeu ele, e quando piscou, Dumbledore já havia sumido.

Com um suspiro, Harry refez seu caminho de volta para a sala, onde todos conversavam alegremente, e a menina loira, permanecia calada.


End file.
